


let me alone bask in your warmth (português)

by louisinfinityy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, JealousKageyama, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, MSBY, Smut, Timeskip, kageyamaisbadatfeelings, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisinfinityy/pseuds/louisinfinityy
Summary: Com milissegundos para reagir, Tobio pulou na frente da bola cortada, sua forma e sua mente completamente destruídas por estar no recebimento de um rápido que pertencia à ele e Hinata, pela primeira vez.Ele nunca esteve em um relacionamento - não por falta de ofertas, mas é que não existia tempo na sua vida para isso, considerando o quanto tudo sempre girava ao redor de volleyball, mas Tobio tinha certeza que essa sensação que ele sentia, era a sensação de ser traído.~ Ou Tobio, está com ciúmes da relação de Hinata e Atsumu, o que traz à tona uma revelação de seus sentimentos pelo atacante._______________________________________!ESTA FANFIC NÃO ME PERTENCE!a autora original é hqkrystodos os direitos autorais são reservados à ela.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 16





	1. his spiker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let me alone bask in your warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415277) by [hqkrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkrys/pseuds/hqkrys). 



Tobio estava fervendo.

Sim, ele havia mirado em Hinata durante o seu saque. Sim, ele havia esperado que Hinata recebesse com sucesso (apesar de que a perfeita conexão que Hinata alcançou excedeu qualquer expectativa de Tobio). Sim, ele sabia que Atsumu Miya era o levantador dos Black Jackals e sim, ele imaginou que Hinata fosse começar a primeira partida deles, um contra o outro, com um _bang_ , mas-  
Mas vê-lo receber o saque de Tobio, nacionalmente aclamado, com tanta facilidade como respirar, ver Atsumu levantar tão alto para Hinata (assim como o toque aberto que Tobio aprendeu para dar para Hinata no primeiro nacional deles), ver Hinata _voar_ tão alto depois de tanto tempo...

Era mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir um ciúme irracional.

Tobio ponderou a possibilidade de que talvez fosse a técnica de Atsumu que o fez sentir assim; Ele tinha a tendência de projetar sua curiosidade quanto as habilidades de seus camaradas levantadores em pura agressão. Talvez sua competitividade e necessidade de aprender mais sobre o estilo de levantamento de Miya se transformou em um complexo de inferioridade?

E ainda assim, lá no fundo, Tobio sabia que não era isso. Não era que ele se sentia _inferior_ a Miya Atsumu (era Tobio, afinal, que estava ranqueado como o número um da liga quando o assunto era saques). Não era nem para as habilidades de Atsumu que Tobio estava olhando, mas sim seu _parceiro_.

Scchweiden Adlers era recheada de monstros que praticamente esbanjavam talento a cada passo dado, então Tobio, definitivamente não estava em falta quanto a jogadores valiosos que ele poderia facilmente se sincronizar e trazer o melhor à tona.

O problema era que nenhum deles era Hinata Shouyo.

E Tobio _sabia_ o quão ridículo isso soava— ele havia passado sua carreira profissional inteira sem levantar para Hinata, sem se importar com _quem levantava_ para Hinata. Então por que agora assistir Atsumu e Hinata jogarem juntos deixa um gosto tão amargo em sua boca?

Tobio podia sentir sua boca se contorcer naquele assustador e feroz sorriso que Sugawara uma vez disse "não servir para o olhar do público", mas ele não conseguia parar a si mesmo de mostrar, fisicamente, o seu descontentamento com a atual situação.

Talvez se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que não aquele maldito gêmeo, talvez então, ele não se sentiria tão chateado como ele estava agora.

Deus, só de lembrar as palavras de Atsumu de antes da partida, falando sobre como Hinata era o seu _atacante_ — aquele bastardo não saberia nem que Hinata existia se não fosse por Tobio- era o suficiente para o deixar puto-

"Droga...!"

Tobio volta a consciência com a voz de Hoshiumi para ver apenas um borrão atingir o seu lado da quadra e fora dos limites em um piscar de olhos. 

Seu sorriso se torna em algo mais genuíno (e um pouco presunçoso) quando seu olhar se volta para Hinata, que pousa agilmente em seus pés (o pouso mais gracioso que Tobio já viu vindo dele), suspira e então grita, "Eu estou aqui!"

Tobio sorriu. "Demorou demais." _Idiota_.

Os próximos pontos se passaram sem muitos rallys entre os dois times e então-

Com milissegundos para reagir, Tobio saltou na frente de uma bola cortada, sua forma e mente completamente fora de ar por estar no _recebimento_ do rápido que _ele e Hinata_ desenvolveram, pela primeira vez. Enquanto ele tentava gerenciar ir para a bola, ela bateu em seus braços e foi para fora dos limites, porque o ângulo era diferente e estranho, e estalou os dentes em sinal de irritação. Ele olhou com uma carranca para Hinata e Miya que celebravam o sucesso de sua combinação.

Tobio já havia entendido o que traição significava quando estava no terceiro ano do ensino fundamental quando a fenda entre ele e seus colegas de time havia atingindo um ponto de ruptura e ninguém mais confiou em seus levantamentos pelo resto da temporada, mas esse sentimento não era nada parecido com o que ele tinha experienciado. Ele nunca esteve em uma relação -não por falta de ofertas, só não havia espaço em sua vida para uma outra pessoa considerando que ela girava em torno de volleyball- mas Tobio tinha certeza de que essa era a sensação de ser _traído_.  
(Tobio não parou para pensar no porquê de que _infidelidade_ foi a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua mente depois de Hinata ter usado o rápido deles contra ele — Kageyama Tobio, a _outra metade_ da dupla de monstros do Karasuno.)

Ele não conseguia não relembrar da partida que eles tiveram contra Inarizaki anos atrás, como Atsumu Miya anunciou corajosamente que ele ainda levantaria para Hinata algum dia. Tobio pensou que sua declaração havia sido um ato de arrogância naquela época, uma fachada para mascarar a dor e a humilhação pela perda do seu time. E deixava Tobio ainda mais irritado do que ele jamais admitiria, que as palavras do gêmeo estúpido se tornaram realidade.

Pelo resto do jogo, Tobio trocou olhares maldosos e sorrisos sarcásticos com o levantador Miya, seu desprazer e seu estômago embrulhando-se com cada coordenação, aparentemente perfeita, entre Atsumu e Hinata.

O juiz assoprou seu apito e, tão rápido assim, o jogo havia terminado.

As batidas de seu coração sendo abafadas pelos aplausos e gritos da torcida, pela voz dos locutores nos alto-falantes, bem como os gritos de seus companheiros de equipe e adversários, não mais perceptíveis do que as estatísticas no grande telão. Tudo era incompreensível para a mente de Tobio que estava ocupada com coisas muito mais importantes (com um _jogador_ muito mais interessante)- Tobio não podia fazer nada a não ser olhar fixamente para o atacante com cabelos alaranjados através das linhas da rede. Toda a sua vida ele nunca esteve satisfeito com a quantidade de tempo que ele passava em quadra. Sempre ávido quando o assunto era volleyball e, mesmo depois de cinco sets cansativos, esse fato ainda não tinha mudado; ele queria mais. Mais sets, mais saques, mais pontos, _mais de tudo_. 

Mas, Tobio pensou, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso infinitesimal, _esse jogo chegou bem perto de saciar todos esses desejos_.

Testemunhar, de primeira mão, tudo que Hinata era capaz de fazer agora o encheu de um orgulho indescritível; sem mencionar a animação e o _triunfo_ que ele sentiu ao ficarem juntos no mesmo palco (assim como eles haviam prometido uma vez). Suas emoções, que transbordavam, ameaçavam o engolir inteiro na frente de metade do Japão. Depois de toda aquela espera, depois de passar _anos_ tão longe, Hinata tinha não só voltado e cumprido todas as promessas que ele havia feito a Tobio mas—

_Alguém ainda melhor vai vir e te encontrar._

As palavras de Kazuyo-san, de tanto tempo atrás, a atraente declaração profética que soava como um sonho fantástico para o jovem Tobio haviam finalmente se _tornado realidade_.

Sua garganta começou a se fechar e Tobio sugou apressadamente o máximo de oxigênio que pôde para evitar a asfixia. Seus olhos, insensíveis a seus problemas respiratórios, só fizeram as coisas mais difíceis e seu arredor se tornou estranhamente desfocado. Tobio esfregou o seu rosto. Ele tinha uma visão perfeita, então não fazia ideia do que causou essa cena embaçada em sua frente. Ele fez o seu melhor para recompor-se ao que se alinhou com o resto de seus companheiros de time.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram quase que imediatamente depois de ambos os times terem agradecido um ao outro e a torcida. Como dois imãs de polos diferentes que estiveram longe por muito tempo, eles empurraram todos aqueles que eram bobos o suficiente para ficarem no meio de seus caminhos, para se encontrarem no meio, despreocupados o suficiente para nem trocarem os uniformes primeiro.

Houve momentos durante o jogo que os olhos de Hinata ficavam quase vidrados com um intenso foco, aqueles olhos marrons observando e analisando cada pequena informação em sua frente antes de traçar um caminho que o levou à vitória. Agora, aquele mesmo laser de foco era direcionado a ele - estava sendo desde que eles levantaram de suas reverências; Tobio não acha que ele é capaz de respirar desde daquela hora.

Tem que ter algo de errado com ele — Hinata sempre teve esse efeito sob ele? Ele só não tinha notado?

Assim que eles estavam ao alcance do outro (aproximadamente três bolas de distância), assim que Hinata abriu a boca para falar algo para ele e Tobio estendeu a mão para ( _para o que?_ Ele nunca descobriria) —

"Reunião de time, Shouyou-kun." Atsumu apareceu do nada ao lado de Hinata, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros do menor e lançando um sorriso desprezível para Tobio antes de dirigir os dois para longe.

Estupefato e sozinho agora, Tobio abaixou sua mão levantada e em vez disso cerrou o punho. Tobio nunca quis tanto ser um ace apesar de seu talento natural para o volleyball em todos os aspectos, mas Deus, ele daria tudo para cortar uma bola na cara daquele levantador imbecil.

Ignorando a pontada em seu coração, Tobio virou-se em seus pés e se perdeu na multidão.

_______________________________________

"Você vai vir com a gente, Kageyama?"

Tobio levantou o olhar de seu celular para encontrar Ushijima parado no meio da entrada para o vestiário. Seus outros companheiros de equipe já haviam ido embora para jantarem, uma tradição pós-jogo, mas Kageyama negou com a cabeça e checou seu celular novamente (esperançosamente, _pateticamente_ ).

Houve um curto momento de silêncio antes da voz profunda de Ushijima preencher o cômodo, "Eu espero que você saiba no que está se envolvendo, Kageyama Tobio." Com aquela porcaria de aviso, o ace do Schweiden Adlers o deixou sozinho.

Tobio estava mais do que ciente do fato de que ele meio que uma aberração, especialmente no vôlei, mas, pessoalmente, ele não tinha nada sobre Ushijima.

Tobio se sentou no banco por mais alguns minutos até que seu celular brilhou com uma notificação de mensagem. Calmamente, ele abriu o _inbox_ para ver que a mensagem, infelizmente (não que ele estivesse esperando por uma mensagem de alguém em particular), era de Daichi, perguntando onde ele estava e se ele queria se juntar ao resto dos ex-alunos de Karasuno para tomar algumas bebidas em um bar próximo.

Suspirando, ele respondeu positivamente e prometeu os encontrar dentro da próxima meia hora. Tobio imaginou que eles ficariam por lá pelo menos umas boas duas horas se o Treinador Ukai e Takeda-sensei decidissem aparecer, ou o dobro se a irmã de Tanaka estivesse lá para provocar todo mundo.

Tobio checou mais uma vez, esfregando seus olhos com suas mãos e decidindo ir embora (porque foda-se) antes de se levantar com um gemido.

"Sua velhice já está te alcançando, vovô?"

Tobio, quase que assustado, derrubou sua mochila, mas conseguiu tomar controle de suas emoções e se orgulhou de si mesmo por seu rosto ter permanecido inteiramente neutro ao que ele se virou para o menor jogador dos Black Jackals. Sua respiração parou curta em seus pulmões ao vê-lo. "Você é mais velho do que eu, idiota."

Hinata revirou os calorosos olhos marrons para ele e bufou, andando para mais perto de Tobio. "Tanto faz. Você esperou por muito tempo?"

"Que presunçoso da sua parte assumir que eu estava esperando por você." Tobio bufou, esperando que suas bochechas não se tornassem vermelhas e entregassem sua mentira.

"Para de agir como se você soubesse o que presunçoso significa, _Baka_ geyma." Abrindo sua boca para soltar uma resposta mordaz, Tobio avançou para agarrar o colar da jaqueta esportiva de Hinata, trazendo-o para mais perto (arrepios começaram a surgir na extensão de seu braço, provavelmente uma reação alérgica a estar tão perto assim de um idiota como Hinata depois de tanto tempo). Normalmente, Hinata estaria gritando agora, empurrando Tobio para longe dele e se desculpando, mas mesmo com Tobio levantando seu punho na sua direção, o mais baixo sorriu triunfante para ele, como se isso fosse exatamente o que ele queria. Toda e qualquer raiva sentida de Hinata desapareceu com um estranho desejo de se inclinar e Tobio o empurrou, fechando a boca apara recuperar alguma clareza, seu estado mental desequilibrado.

"Desculpa pela demora," Hinata continuou como se nada estranho tivesse acontecido. "Vamos nos encontrar com todo mundo, sim? Daichi-san me mandou uma mensagem falando que você já concordou em ir, então sem desculpas! Fora que você me deve uma partida na queda de braço."

Hinata fechou uma mão ao redor do seu bíceps (os olhos de Tobio estranhamente demoraram na maneira em como as pontas dos dedos de Hinata não se encontraram ao que ele a fechou, a visão fazendo o peito de Tobio doer mais uma vez, mas não necessariamente de um jeito ruim dessa vez) e o puxou até a saída.

Ainda assim, ele tinha que perguntar, ele tinha que saber- a pergunta esteve o corroendo a noite inteira: "Os levantamentos dele são melhores que os meus?"

Hinata congelou e adotou um olhar tão incrédulo que Tobio estreitou seu olhar e mordeu seus lábios, olhando com determinação para a parede para evitar o olhar pasmo do atacante. Ele sentiu como se tivesse quinze anos novamente- estranho com suas palavras e totalmente despreparado para o ser humano que era Hinata Shouyou.

"Não que eu me importe." Tobio soltou um _tch_ que deixaria Tsukishima orgulhoso e cruzou seus braços _não defensivamente_. Ele só estava. Descansando eles lá.

Hinata o encarou tempo o suficiente para fazer com que Tobio começasse a ficar ansioso e se perguntar se ele deveria ter adicionado a palavra "idiota" no final de sua sentença para fazê-la soar mais casual.

Ele arriscou um olhar a Hinata, que ainda o observava com aqueles olhos afiados e avaliativos, a cabeça posicionada em um ângulo que fazia com que ele parecesse mais novo do que já parecia.  
_Você também tem vinte e dois anos, idiota!_ Tobio pensou histericamente. _Aja de acordo!_

"Kageyama."

Tobio grunhiu em resposta.

"Kageyama, você pode olhar para mim?"

Seus olhos se fecharam momentaneamente, naquele instante, Tobio rezou pedindo por força porque ele sabe que uma vez que ele estiver autorizado a _olhar_ para Hinata, ele não vai saber como parar. Ele nunca quis parar, mas então Hinata foi _embora_ e doeu muito olhar quando ele não sabia quando poderia o tocar novamente-

" _HEY, HEY, HEYYY, SHOUYOU!_ "

Um borrão de preto e branco interrompeu a antiga dupla de jogadores do Karasuno, não parando em momento algum antes de pular bem nas costas de Hinata. Infelizmente, para Bokuto, que ganhava de Hinata em termos de altura e peso com uma enorme diferença, Hinata desabou pela surpresa de um peso adicional de quase noventa quilos.

Despreocupado com o fato de ambos estarem deitados sob o chão, Bokuto solta uma risada alta, se colocando de pé e levantando o menor consigo.

Sua alegria de criança era infecciosa como sempre, Tobio notou, observando a expressão de HInata rapidamente mudar para combinar com o grande sorriso de Bokuto. O atacante passou suas mãos ao redor da cintura de Hinata e antes de Hinata (ou Tobio, diga-se de passagem) conseguir falar algo em protesto, o levantou no ar.

"Shouyou! Vamos comer bolinhos de arroz! Akaashi comprou alguns do Myaa-sam antes de acabar!"

Tobio pôde ver os olhos de Hinata brilharem com a chance de passar um tempo com seu ídolo e colocar a conversar com o antigo levantador do Fukurodani em dia. Ele se preparou para receber um olhar suplicante de Hinata e um apologético " _da próxima vez_ ", então ele estava agradavelmente surpreso quando Hinata fez isso, mas direcionado para Bokuto.

"Mas _Shouyouuuuu_ -"

(À essa altura, Tobio tinha quase certeza de que o homem de cabelos preto e branco era incapaz de pronunciar o nome de alguém normalmente.)

" _Omi-kun_ e _Atsumu_ vão estar lá também! E os bolinhos de arroz do Myaa-Sam são _tãoooo_ bons!"

Na menção do nome do levantador, o ressentimento recente de Tobio retornou com toda força e ele arrancou Hinata do aperto de Bokuto, o rendendo olhares arregalados de ambos.

"Hinata prometeu ter uma queda de braço comigo, então você tem que deixá-lo ir, Bokuto-san."

Os olhos de Bokuto aumentaram ainda mais de tamanho. " _Oh_ , a queda de braço que vocês estavam falando antes do jogo? Eu quero participar! Eu vou provar para o meu discípulo número um o porquê de eu _ser_ o número um!"

Ele flexionou os seus ( _impressionantes_ , Tobio pensou a contragosto. Ele reprimiu o desejo de cobrir os olhos de Hinata) bíceps antes de alcançar Hinata novamente, mas Tobio já teve o suficiente de outras pessoas tentando monopolizar o tempo do **seu** atacante.

"Você não pode," ele estourou. Empurrando Hinata para trás dele, Tobio encarou o Black Jackal maior, sua posição defensiva fazendo com que o antigo ace do Fukurodani franzisse a testa e ele também.

"Hey, Hey, _hey_ ," ele disse em um tom muito mais ameaçador do que Tobio jamais achou ser possível vindo dele. Bokuto tinha apenas um ou dois centímetros a mais do que ele, mas ele parecia bem maior agora.

Porra, incrível, por que o atacante bipolar teve que escolher justo _agora_ para ficar sério?

"Eu só quero passar um tempo com o _nosso_ atacante," Bokuto disse traçando um estranho paralelo com as palavras de Atsumu mais cedo.

Acidentalmente ou não, as palavras o provocaram o suficiente para que agora Tobio tivesse algumas _escolhas de palavras_ para deixar claro com o quê Bokuto deveria passar o tempo com, mas Hinata (provavelmente sabendo no que esse comportamento de Tobio resultaria) o interrompeu antes de que ele pudesse falar.

Olhos consoladores olharam para Bokuto, combinando com o movimento simpático de sua mão ao alcançar o antebraço de Tobio. "Bokuto-san, não dá para ter uma queda de braço entre três pessoas," Hinata entrega sinceramente.

Imediatamente, o olhar indignado de Bokuto cai ao que ele solta um lamento, cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos em desespero. "Shouyou, você está absolutamente certo!" Manobrando Hinata de trás dele, Bokuto agarrou o jogador mais baixo pelos ombros e se animou. "Faça o seu melhor e ganhe! Me encha de orgulho, meu pequeno discípulo!"

Com um aceno para eles, o homem de cabelo preto e branco saltou para ir embora, gritando " _AKKKAAAASHHHIII!_ "

Assim que ele estava fora do alcance de ouvir qualquer coisa, Hinata girou em sua direção, um sorriso estúpido que mostrava que ele sabia de tudo. Tobio estava com um pouco de medo de como Hinata iria interpretar aquela interação. As pessoas sempre reduziram Tobio a uma pessoa densa como uma pedra, mas, mesmo ele, estava consciente do fato de que ele havia agido irracionalmente possessivo com ninguém mais ninguém menos, do que _Hinata Shouyou_.

Não havia maneira alguma no inferno de que ele desistiria do seu mais antigo rival, contudo. Então ele rangeu os dentes e encarou. "Tá olhando o que, idiota?"

"Se você queria tanto assim passar um tempo comigo, por que você só não disse, Kageyama-kun?"

"Nos seus sonhos, imbecil. Quem gostaria de ser visto andando com você?" Tobio tinha quase certeza de que ele poderia cozinhar um ovo baseado em quão quente ele estava queimando. Não disposto a deixar Hinata conectar os pontos, ele agarrou o jogador do Black Jackal, resmungando. "Vamos logo ou a gente vai chegar atrasado e Tsukishima vai chiar no nosso ouvido."

Ele liberou o aperto da mão de Hinata quando os dois saíram do vestiário a fim de trancar o lugar, mas Hinata enrolou seus braços através do de Tobio assim que ele acabou. A diferença de altura ganhava evidência com Hinata pressionado ao seu lado, o calor de seu corpo alcançando Tobio mesmo através de suas camadas de roupa.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Hinata espremeu o bíceps na qual ele tinha as mãos fechadas ao redor e fez um biquinho. "Eu estou com frio." Como que para provar sua sentença, ele se _aproximou mais_.

Tobio iria entrar em combustão com este tipo de atenção, ele sabia disso. "E como isso é um problema _meu_?"

 _Ele tem audição seletiva_ , Tobio percebeu. Essa era a explicação do porquê Hinata o ignorou e procedeu com arrastar Tobio para o bar onde seus antigos companheiros estavam sem nem responder.

" _Shouyou-kun!_ "

 _Mas que porra estava acontecendo com essas interrupções?_ Tobio pensou, bravo. Sua vida era algum tipo de mangá shounen? Uma fanfic onde tudo que poderia possivelmente dar errado, dá?

Tobio tentou continuar andando quando ele ouviu a voz, mas Hinata era muito mais forte do que ele era no colegial e ele parou os dois, para se virarem a cumprimentarem Atsumu Miya com um (de longe, muito amigável) sorriso.

" _Te achei, Shouyou-kun!_ " Sua voz presunçosa e seu dialeto Kansai realmente davam nos nervos de Tobio. " Bokuto me disse que você estava com Tobio-kun, então eu vim para tentar te convencer de se juntar a nós." Um sorriso rastejou pelo seu rosto ao que ele encontrou a carranca de Tobio. "Você não deveria estar com seus companheiros de time, Shouyou-kun? Afinal, _nós_ temos uma vitória para celebrar."

"Ah, desculpa, Atsumu-san, mas eu já prometi para alguns dos meus antigos amigos que eu me encontraria com eles," Hinata disse sinceramente.

Ele copiou o sorriso presunçoso de Atsumu quando ouviu a rejeição, flexionando o braço que Hinata ainda mantinha o aperto, e estabelecendo uma distância entre Hinata e o outro levantador.

" _Nós_ temos que ir agora, Miya-san. Se diverta com Bokuto-san e os outros." Foi difícil manter o rosnado orgulhoso fora de sua voz, mas Tobio conseguiu, por pouco. Apesar de ele não ter revelado sua mesquinhez com suas palavras, o jeito que ele passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Hinata e o puxou para perto de seu corpo, disse o suficiente. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Tobio deu a Atsumu um sorriso verdadeiro antes de ir embora com Hinata ao lado _dele_.

Eles andaram silenciosamente pelo primeiro quarteirão antes de Hinata o lançar um olhar questionador, sobrancelhas levantadas quase que o julgando. " _Entãooo_ , você vai me contar o que foi tudo aquilo ou o quê?"

Ele, na verdade, estava esperando evitar completamente aquilo, obrigado, e Tobio disse isso em voz alta.

Usando a mão que ele tinha ao redor a cintura de Tobio, Hinata segurou um lado do estômago de Kageyama e o socou sem piedade. Tobio grunhiu, tentando se afastar da fonte de dor em puro reflexo, mas Hinata não o deixava ir a lugar algum ao que sua outra mão circulava seu pulso e o braço de Tobio ainda estava enrolado na cintura de Hinata, o mantendo perto.

"Isso tem a ver com o que você perguntou no vestiário?"

 _Quando Hinata havia se tornado tão perceptivo? Viver no Brasil realmente deu a esse idiota alguns neurônios a mais?_ Então, novamente, considerando que Hinata tinha apenas um (1) para começar, Tobio supôs que isso era inteiramente factível.

Descoberto e incapaz de pensar em algo que o tirasse dessa situação, Tobio acenou a contragosto. _Agora_ seria uma ótima hora para uma interrupção, mas aparentemente quem quer que fosse que estivesse guardando sua vida, o odiava, porque nada aconteceu.

A mão que estava em seu estômago se tornou mais delicada, uma carícia encorajadora que fez com que um calor subisse ao rosto de Tobio. "Me conte, Kageyama." Hinata disse.

Foda-se, ele provavelmente nem se deu conta de que Tobio se transformava em uma gelatina quando se tratava de afeto físico (especialmente quando vinha de uma certa pessoa com cabelos alaranjados.)

Tobio suspirou. "Algumas merdas que Miya estava falando mais cedo me irritaram, só isso."

"O que ele disse que te deixou tão rabugento?" Hinata riu antes de olhar consideravelmente para o seu rosto. "Apesar de que não é necessária muita coisa para te irritar."

Havia, literalmente, _milhares_ de outras coisas que Tobio preferia estar fazendo agora ao invés disso, uma de das opções mais consideradas sendo: correr, correr para bem longe dali.

"Não é.... nada, sério." Tobio engoliu, olhos focando apenas no caminho à frente. "Eu não tenho o direito de estar bravo, de qualquer maneira; o que Miya disse era a verdade."

"Mas o que ele disse? E quando? Eu não estava com você antes da partida? Foi isso que aconteceu? Por que você está sendo tão secreto quanto a isso, huh?"

" Você _ouviu_ o que ele falou, idiota," ele rebateu. A quantidade excessiva de perguntas o fazendo responder sem pensar muito. Prontamente, Tobio cobriu sua boca e continuou sua rota para o bar antes de que ele divulgasse alguma coisa a mais, pelo amor de Deus.

Contudo, o que ele disse já estava por aí em aberto e Hinata agarrou o deslize tão rapidamente quanto um dos seus ataques rápidos.

"Oh, então foi quando estávamos todos na frente do banheiro, certo?" A expressão de Hinata de clara confusão, suas sobrancelhas franzidas ao que ele se lembrava do pré-jogo caótico. "Mas a única vez que eu me lembro do Atsumu-san falando com _você_ , foi quando ele disse para não arrumar briga comigo."

Tobio fingiu que era surdo e mudo. Eles estavam à um quarteirão de distância- seria ele capaz de chegar lá a tempo e mudar a atenção de Hinata —

" 'Tobio-kun. Você se importaria de não de não arrumar uma briga com _meu_ atacante, _hmm_?' Foi isso?"

— ou Hinata iria descobrir tudo em apenas uma jogada? O pequeno desgraçado até partiu o cabelo para imitar o gêmeo Miya quando repetiu o que ele disse, palavra por palavra e com uma entonação perfeita.

O constrangimento por ter aquele ponto dolorido exposto o inundou e Tobio automaticamente adotou uma postura desfensiva. " _Oi_ , mas que porra que sua memória é tão boa?" Tobio parou no meio da calçada para encarar o homem menor, agarrando sua cabeça laranja em suas mãos e puxando-o rudemente para frente e para trás, arrancando gritos de dor dele e olhares desconfiados de duas ou três pessoas que passavam pela rua. "Se você consegue lembrar das coisas tão fácil assim, por que suas notas eram tão horríveis na escola, huh? _Hinata idiota_!"

" _Ow ow ow_ , para! Isso dói, Kageyama!" Hinata agarrou seu pulso para se soltar do agarramento, olhando para o levantador depois que ele gerenciou escapar de suas garras. "Eu achei que você tinha crescido, mas agora eu vejo que você é tão malvado como antes, Bakageyama!" A sentença foi seguida de Hinata colocando sua língua para fora, a provocação o rendendo um chacoalho vindo de Tobio.

Hinata cautelosamente retornou ao seu lado, porém ele não juntou seus braços novamente, essa decisão não passando em branco e deixando Tobio com um estranho sentimento de arrependimento ao que sua explosão de violência o afastou- fisicamente, pelo menos.

Indiferente à agressão que Tobio acabou de exibir, Hinata perseverou no assunto porque, apesar de seu brilhantismo na quadra, ele realmente era um idiota lá no fundo- isso ou ele tinha algum desejo de morrer.

"Hey, Kageyama, por que o que Atsumu-san disse te deixou bravo? Você até devolveu _depois_ do jogo quando estávamos saindo do vestiário. Você acha mesmo que eu não vi você fazendo aquela cara assustadora para ele," Ele disse, balançando seus dedos. "Foi por que ele falou tão casualmente com você? Você não gosta de ser chamado de 'Tobio-kun'?"

Com o silêncio de Tobio, Hinata continuou a analisar. "Foi por que ele disse para você parar de brigar comigo? Foi isso que te deixou chateado? Porque você tem problemas de gerenciamento de raiva-"

" _Hey _! Eu _não_ tenho-"__

__"-e você ainda fica mais bravo ainda quando as pessoas te dizem o que fazer ou falam isso?"_ _

__Ele já teve o suficiente dessa merda, Tobio determinou, girando sobre o calcanhar e pisando forte no último trecho do caminho até o bar. Tobio podia ter pernas mais longas, mas Hinata - aquele merdinha - sempre foi rápido e alcançou a velocidade de Kageyama facilmente._ _

__"Além dessas duas razões, a única _outra_ coisa que Atsumu-san disse foi que eu era o atacante _dele_ -"_ _

__Muitas coisas acontecerem de uma vez:_ _

__1) Eles chegaram ao bar assim que algumas pessoas estavam saindo, os deixando parados no meio da entrada._ _

__2) Tobio inconscientemente recuou com o comentário._ _

__3) Hinata _viu_ a reação de Tobio ao seu comentário e seus olhos se arregalaram em realização._ _

__4) Tanaka Saeko os avistou e gritou alto o suficiente para que, todo e qualquer cidadão de Miyagi ouvisse, " _As lendas do jogo de hoje finalmente chegaram!_ " fazendo com que os olhos de todos que estavam dentro do bar se virassem para eles._ _

__Apesar da pressão de todos estarem os encarando agora, Tobio finalmente sentiu como se a sorte estivesse ao seu lado._ _

__Ele aproveitou a oportunidade de distração para trilhar seu caminho até os ex-alunos do colégio Karasuno e, mais importante, se afastar do olhar afiado de Hinata Shouyou._ _


	2. confrontation

"Você foi melhor do que eu esperava, eu acho." Tsukishima disse e tomou um gole de sua bebida, desinteressado. Hinata o olhou boquiaberto, olhos brilhando por receber um elogio não só de um amigo jogador profissional, mas sim um elogio de _Tsukishima Kei_ , quem Tobio tinha certeza que odiava todos os seres humanos na face da terra menos Yamaguchi Tadashi. O punho de Tobio se fechou e ele resistiu a vontade de rosnar para Hinata para ele tirar aquele olhar estúpido de seu rosto e para Tsukishima por... por colocar ele ali.

"Tsukki ficou super impressionado com tudo que você fez, Shouyou!"

Tobio balançou sua cabeça para olhar para o seu antigo capitão pela sua declaração, se sentindo, peculiarmente, cercado de rivais. Desde quando _Yamaguchi_ estava autorizado a chamar o membro do Black Jackals de _Shouyou_? As únicas interações que os dois tiveram, que Tobio sabia sobre, foi através do grupo de mensagens do Karasuno.

 _A não ser que eles conversassem em particular_ , Tobio percebeu horrorizado. A sensação dolorosa em seu estômago – que ganhou vida quando ele viu Atsumu e Hinata juntos - aumentou em um ritmo alarmante.

"Nós não poderíamos estar mais orgulhosos de vocês dois." Suga soluçou, chorando e segurando a bochecha de Hinata como se ele fosse um animalzinho de estimação.

A risada estrondosa de Daichi ressoou através da mesa e ele levantou uma mão para bagunçar os cabelos de Kageyama e Hinata. "O que o Koushi disse. Sério, vocês foram _incríveis_." Ele virou seu rosto para Hinata, sorrindo. " Todo o seu trabalho duro no Brasil valeu a pena, Hinata."

Para o desânimo de Tobio (e da maioria dos ex-alunos do Karasuno), os olhos de Hinata começaram a se encher de água com o elogio. "Mu- _muito obrigado_!" Ele chorou, puxando Dacihi e Suga para um abraço.

 _Mais rivais_ , ele pensou amargamente, franzindo a testa para seus senpais antes de curvar. "Obrigado por todo o seu suporte."

"Não fique tão triste, Tobio-kun! Só porque você perdeu não significa que não podemos celebrar hoje à noite como uma vitória!" O sorriso grande de Saeko quebrou um poucoo da tensão nos ombros de Tobio e ele acenou com a cabeça concordando. Isso pareceu servir como um encorajamento para a loira chamar o garçom pedindo por mais um round de cervejas para mesa inteira. "E dois shots de Whiskey Highball para as duas estrelas," Ela disse animadamente, piscando para Tobio.

"Oh, eu realmente não deveria, Nee-san," HInata interferiu. "Eu tenho treino amanhã e eu não sou muito de beber."

Tobio se sentia da mesma maneira – ele nunca foi muito fã de como o álcool impedia suas habilidades ao jogar vôlei, então ele se dirigia para longe das bebidas. Com a noite que ele acabou de ter, contudo, Tobio estava disposto a ficar um pouco bêbado para apenas evitar os olhares questionadores que o homem ruivo lhe lançava.

"Eu não vou aceitar não como resposta!" Saeko declarou, ficando de pé e pousando suas mãos nos quadris. Tsukishima (o mais vellho e mais legal) a encarou com adoração de seu lugar. "Todos aqui vão beber comigo e _fim_!"

Tobio tinha quase certeza que metade deles iria acabar com envenenamento por álcool se eles realmente tivessem que tomar uma bebida cada vez que Saeko bebesse, mas é o espírito que conta.

Tanaka grunhiu nos ombros de sua esposa, com vergonha dos modos antiquados de sua irmã mais velha. Kiyoko sorriu para ele e acariciou seus braços simpaticamente.

Estranhamente com inveja da visão doméstica, o olhar de Tobio deslizou para longe quando ele começou a se imaginar no lugar de Tanaka, mas com um certo ruivo bronzeado no lugar de Kiyoko. Franzindo, ele baniu o pensamento com um balanço de cabeça, e se concentrou em ficar bêbado o mais humanamente rápido possível, bebendo o whiskey assim que ele chegou e pedindo por outro imediatamente.

As próximas duas horas foram um borrão de muitos shots, lágrimas (principalmente de Asahi, Takeda-sensei e Sugawara), e risos relembrando os antigos dias de Karasuno. Mesmo evitando Hinata, a noite foi, de longe, uma das mais divertidas que Tobio teve em bastante tempo. Apesar do quão gratificante tenha sido relembrar e ficar com seus antigos companheiros de time e apostar quantos onigiris Tanaka conseguia colocar em sua boca, a bateria social de Tobio havia sido sugada depois de ver Tsukishima (o mais novo e mais malvado) e Yamaguchi brincarem com uma caixa de Pocky com muita determinação (onde ele sequer arrumaram aquilo, Tobio não tinha ideia).

Se ambos se recusassem a afastarem a boca uma da outra, isso significava que os dois ganharam? Por que eles continuaram avançando mesmo depois do palitinho ter desaparecido?

Era melhor do que Takeda-sensei e o Treinador Ukai, ele acha, que nem se importaram com a presença de um palitinho Pocky. No canto de sua visão, o levantador podia ver seu antigo capitão, que se tornou policial, de olho em Sugawara e isso _definitivamente_ era algo que ele não queria presenciar, então ele se levantou de seu lugar e deu as devidas despedidas prometendo fazer isso de novo futuramente.

Tobio foi para fora do estabelecimento, aproveitando a calmaria e o silêncio da noite, o vento esfriando seu rosto que estava quente pelo álcool consumido. Ele passou um quarteirão inteiro assim antes da última pessoa que ele queria ver o alcançar.

"Kageyama! Kageyama, espera um pouco- _Kageyama_!"

_Tão perto._

Tobio se virou nos calcanhares e grunhiu com a aproximação do ruivo. "Você consegue _ser_ mais alto?"

Assim que Hinata estava perto o suficiente, ele levantou um braço para arrastar Tobio para um beco isolado (apesar da rua que eles estavam estar totalmente vazia), o empurrou até que suas costas encostassem na parede e o olhou com toda a ferocidade que ele tinha a oferecer (o que para deixar claro: não era muita).

"Você estava me _evitando_." Ele acusou, punhos descansando em seus quadris salientes.

Tobio empalideceu com o confronto. "Não, eu não estava."

"Sim, você estava!"

"Só tinha... muita coisa acontecendo e muitas pessoas para conversar," ele murmurou, incapaz de encontrar aquele olhar feroz, se sentindo mais e mais idiota a cada segundo que se passava. "Eu realmente não tive o tempo para falar com você-"

"Não minta para mim!"

Em algum momento durante a desculpa meia boca de Tobio, seus olhos se voltaram para o chão, mas ao som da voz machucada de Hinata sua cabeça se levantou para olhar para seu rosto cheio de emoções complicadas.

Hinata suspirou. "Você nunca foi um bom mentiroso, Kageyama-kun, e me deixa um pouco bravo o fato de que você está tentando mentir para _mim_. Eu sou o seu melhor... nós somos bons amigos, não somos?"

Não escapou ao conhecimento de Tobio a maneira como Hinata mudou o status deles de _melhores amigos_ para _bons amigos_ e ele queria gritar para o Black Jackal que _sim_ , eles ainda eram melhores amigos – Tobio nunca teve outro amigo que conhecesse _metade_ do que Hinata Shouyou conhecia sobre ele. Hinata, por outro lado, colecionava amigos sem esforço e tão rápido como acumulava pontos numa partida. E isso – isso era o que incomodava mais Tobio. Substituir Hinata seria como tentar achar outro sol para a terra girar em volta. Tobio era um desastre social que não se encaixava metade do tempo, e um exigente e perfeccionista jogador de vôlei na outra metade do tempo. Havia centenas, se não milhares, de outras pessoas que Hinata teria mais facilidade em ser amigo.

" _Sim_ ," ele conseguiu dizer, a amargura familiar com o pensamento de outros ficando perto de Hinata ao invés _dele_ se enrolando desagradavelmente em seu intestino. "Nós somos. Melhores amigos, digo."

"Então _fala_ comigo, seu idiota." E então, "Você estava com ciúmes, Kageyama-kun?" Isso era uma coisa tão Hinata de se fazer, escolher uma de suas inseguranças com todo o tato de um gorila empunhando um machado. Tobio inalou tremulamente com o questionamento e enterrou sua face nas mãos, desejando que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse inteiro. O que ele sentia por Hinata era estranho e novo e Tobio não sabia como justificar seu ciúme sem fazê-lo soar como um idiota obecado por Shouyou.

Mãos gentis seguraram seus pulsos, o afastaram de seu rosto e o expôs Tobio a olhos ainda maias gentis. "Kageyama?"

"Eu- isso," ele engoliu e tentou respirar quando um caroço do tamanho de Tóquio se alojou em sua garganta.

Por que Hinata estava chegando mais perto?

"Se alcalma, Kageyama," ele disse, preocupação estampada por toda a sua face ao que ele puxou Tobio para baixo com um aperto ao redor do pulso do maior. "Está tudo bem. Você não tem que responder se não quiser. Eu não queria pressionar tanto você. Se é um assunto sensível então a gente pode só esquecer, okay? Eu só-" Olhos cor de mel olharam para ele com nada além de honestidade. "Eu só quero ficar com você um pouquinho mais, pelo menos. Meu melhor amigo idiota passou a noite inteira correndo de mim e isso fez eu me sentir sozinho."

Com aquelas palavras, a última parte de sua determinação se quebrou em milhares de pedaços. Ele deixou sua cabeça cair nos ombros de Hinata, ignorando a dor que isso causou em seu pescoço devido a diferença de altura.

" _Sim_ ," ele ofegou, o peso que estava sob seu peito o dia inteiro se aliviando um pouco com a confissão. "Eu estava com ciúmes, eu não consegui evitar- eu _odiei_."

Hinata soltou os seus pulsos e Tobio se desesperou pensando que Hinata estava o rejeitando, com nojo dele por seu ciúme sem precedentes. Mas antes que Tobio pudesse recuar e pedir desculpas, Hinata segurou atrás de seu pescoço com uma de suas mãos, a outra enrolando nas costas de Tobio. Kageyama tentou o seu melhor para não suspirar com o toque e com o fato de que ele conseguia sentir o cheiro almiscarado de Hinata, misturado com o aroma de air salonpas que ele sempre amou.

"Do que você estava com ciúme?"

Ele estremeceu ao que a respiração quente do atacante fez cócegas em sua orelha. "De _quem_ , você quis dizer. E era do Miya, claro." A mão em sua nuca se moveu para cima até que Hinata estivesse carinhosamente correndo seus dedos pelos cabelos de Tobio, a ação escoando o resto da tensão em seu corpo ferido. "Você... Você usou o _nosso_ rápido, idiota. O que tem de errado com você?"

"O _nosso rápido_ , huh?" Hinata – o bastardo- soou divertido. Ele tinha a intenção de esmagar a cabeça do idiota no chão com o punho, mas decidiu não o fazer, pois isso exigiria se afastar do abraço de Hinata e dos dedos surpreendentemente hipnóticos.

"Sim, _nosso rápido_ ," ele bufou, fechando os olhos e resistindo ao impulso de empurrar seu rosto ainda mais para a fenda do pescoço de Hinata, para que ele não assustasse o atacante com sua carência incomum. "Seu... trapaceiro traidor."

"Oh, então eu sou um trapaceiro traidor agora?"

"Eu disse o que eu disse, idiota."

"Eu não acho que usar uma técnica que nós aprimoramos no ensino médio seja contra as regras, desculpe arruinar isso para você, Kageyama-kun."

Tobio levantou sua cabeça, sua necessidade de olhar para o atacante desatento ganhou de seu desejo de que Hinata continuasse a brincar com seu cabelo. "Não se faça de idiota. Eu não quis dizer trair desse jeito."

Hinata encarou o nada por alguns segundos antes de que a realização o atingisse e ele estourasse em uma série de risadas, lágrimas escapando do canto de seus olhos. "V-Você não pode querer dizer _aquele_ tipo de traição," ele ofegou.

"Você me vê usando o nosso rápido com Hoshiumi?" Ele perguntou, bochechas inflando.

Aquela pergunta pareceu deixar evidente o quão sério Tobio estava sobre isso e a risada de Hinata morreu. "Isso não é nada justo, Kageyama. Nós dois sabemos que Hoshiumi-san é melhor em ataques aéreos. Seus levantamentos para ele priorizam a altura, não a velocidade."

 _Droga de percepção._ Tudo que Hinata estava falando era completamente verdade, e algo que Tobio havia considerado desde o começo. Mas isso não o impediu de se sentir dessa maneira.

"Você não está... realmente chateado comigo por usar o rápido, está?" Hinata o encarou com uma face que estava a uma resposta de distância de chateação. "Eu... Eu fui para o Brasil para ganhar novas habilidades, mas eu também tive que melhorar meus pontos fortes. Você, mais do que todo mundo, sabe que velocidade é a _minha_ especialidade. Atsumu-san faz de tudo para trazer cada parte do meu potencial à tona; ele leva os seus deveres como levantador tão a sério como você."

Mas quando diabos Hinata se tornou tão bom em racionalizar? Como Tobio deveria argumentar com aquela lógica?

"Eu- Você está certo," ele admitiu. "Eu só estava- Eu só estou dizendo coisas estúpidas porque nós perdemos, eu acho."

Hinata o examinou por alguns segundos e então presumiu, "É mais do que só o rápido, não é?"

Sério, mas que porra.

Tobio aumentou sua carranca. Poderia muito bem derramar suas tripas agora ao invés de Hinata inevitavelmente descobrir tudo mais tarde. "Você disse que estaria aqui por _mim_."

Como um filhote de cachorrinho recém-nascido, Hinata inclinou sua cabeça para o lado em confusão.

Ah, ele sabia que isso era uma péssima ideia – como se alguma pessoa normal pudesse decifrar o enigma, e a _bagunça_ incompreensível que eram os pensamentos de Tobio.

"Eu disse isso para você no nosso primeiro ano."

Mas novamente, quando o humor de Tobio melhorou mais uma vez, Hinata era tudo _menos_ normal.

Ele acenou e tentou clarificar. " Eu esperei-" _Quase toda a minha vida pra você vir e me encontrar._ "- por um tempo enquanto você estava fora no Brasil, e eu não vou desistir de você por um levantador de segunda que nunca vai entender sua paixão como eu."

"Desistir de mim?"

"Não aja como se você não visse o jeito que Miya age perto de você." A falta de entendimento de Hinata se mostrava em seus olhos. Tobio podia sentir sua irritação crescendo com a desatenção do outro. "Ele disse que você era o atacante _dele_!"

"Mas eu não sou?"

"Não!"

"Mas Atsumu-san e eu estamos no mesmo time," Sua voz se levantou, fazendo com que sua afirmação se tornasse uma pergunta. "E ele é o levantador enquanto eu sou o atacante. Isso não faz com que eu seja o atacante del-"

"Você não é nada dele porque você é _meu_!" Tobio estourou, respirando pesado. Instantaneamente, ele recuou, o rosto se contorcendo em uma careta surpresa. O que porra ele estava falando? Oh deus. Oh deus, o livre de sua miséria. Agora Hinata saberia que os sentimentos de Tobio eram mais profundos do que a da maioria dos pares de melhores amigos e ele o odiaria e o deixaria mais rápido que um trem bala antes de correr para aquele levantador imbecil do Black Jackals.

"Eu não posso ser os dois, posso?"

_O quê?_

"O quê?"

Fechando a pequena distancia que havia entre eles, Hinata pisou no espaço pessoal de Tobio e declarou, "Eu sou o atacante do Atsumu-san mas eu também sou seu."

"V-Você ao menos entende o que você está falando, idiota?" Ignorando a esperança crescendo em seu peito com a possibilidade de que Hinata soubesse _exatamente_ o que ele estava oferecendo com essas palavras.

"Para um atleta enaltecido pelo seu intelectual, você é bem denso, Kageyama. Como eu posso deixar mais claro? Atsumu-san e eu somos colegas de time e amigos, mas eu e você somos mais do que isso." Hinata levantou uma mão para pressionar o pulso contra o peito de Kageyama, um sorriso no rosto. A ação aqueceu Tobio de dentro para fora. "Eu não sou mais o seu atacante, mas eu posso ser seu de todas as outras maneiras, se você quiser."

" _Eu quero_!" Tobio chorou. Com o coração batendo como as asas de um colibri, ele agarrou a mão que Hinata tinha sobre seu esterno, lambendo seus lábios antes de dizer em uma voz muito mais controlada. "Eu- não me oponho à essa sugestão." Hinata rolou os olhos com a fala formal, mas Tobio não conseguiu ficar bravo, especialmente quando aqueles mesmos olhos brilhavam em deleite.

"Só para deixar claro, você sabe que eu- gosto de você, certo? Tipo, _gosto_ gosto de você..." Nenhuma falha de comunicação ia acontecer, não enquanto Tobio estivesse aqui. Deus, isso era vergonhoso. Aqui estava ele- Kageyama Tobio, vinte e dois anos de idade- confessando seus, infelizmente, sentimentos românticos por Hinata Shouyou. Era melhor ser um amor correspondido ou então ele iria pulverizar aquele idiota por enganá-lo com toda aquela merda de _Eu posso ser seu._

"Eu gosto de você também, eu acho." Hinata disse provocativamente indiferente.

Tobio grunhiu. "O que diabos você quer dizer com ' _eu acho_ '-"

"Porque-" Hinata colocou sua mão na frente do rosto de Tobio, seu dedão e seu indicador quase pressionados juntos. "Eu gosto de você só _esse_ tanto, só um _pouquinho_ -"

" _Oi_ -!" Tobio ia limpar o chão com o rosto de Hinata, ele jurava-

"Eu estou brincando, é brincadeira! Para com essa cara assustadora, Kageyama-kun!" O idiota riu com a sua piada sem graça enquanto Tobio o encarava. "Eu realmente gosto de você, Kageyama. Mais do que só um pouco. E," a outra mão de Hinata se levantou para cobrir sua boca e ele disse, "levantador de segunda? Sakusa-san vai _amar_ isso."

Tobio franziu, sua mandibula se apertando defensivamente. "Os saques dele estão ranqueados em segundo na liga, depois de _mim_."

Outra risada escapou do atacante. "Claro, claro," seu tom paliativo. "Kageyama-kun é o número um." Sua expressão suavizou. "Número um na liga e... e _númeroumnaminhavida_." As últimas palavras foram murmuradas muito baixo para Tobio entender e Hinata continuou antes que lhe fosse pedido para repetir. " _De qualquer forma_ , de maneira alguma eu deixaria você desistir de mim, então se você acha que pode se livrar de mim tão fácil assim você é mais estúpido do que eu pensava, _Baka_ yama. Não tem nenhuma razão para você ter ciúme do Atsumu-san. Você me vê reclamando da sua parceria com Hoshiumi-san ou Romero-san?"

Tobio petulantemente cruzou seus braços. Ele não estava _reclamando_. "Não." Era tão errado assim ele querer que Hinata tivessse um pouco de ciúme? "Mas você deveria, os dois são atacantes melhores do que você."

Olhos cor de mel se arregalaram com... dor? Porra, ele foi e disse a coisa errada de novo só para irritar o outro-

A risada turbulenta de Hinata tirou Tobio de sua espiral descendente, mas ele ainda não conseguiu reagir a tempo de reagir ao soco no braço que o Black Jackal lhe deu.

"Justo," ele disse quando se acalmou, Tobio o olhando cuidadosamente para ver se ele estava fingindo ou não. "Romero tem muito mais experiência do que eu agora, mas eu vou alcançá-lo em breve. Hoshiumi-san também."

Hinata sorriu com aquele mesmo sorriso competitivo que Tobio viu em todos os jogos deles durante Karasuno e seu peito se encheu de nostalgia com a visão familiar.

"Mas você é um parceiro melhor," ele soltou.

O sorriso em seu rosto vacilou e Tobio teve um momento antes de adivinhar a si mesmo e Hinata já estava socando-o de novo e gritando, "Kindyama, Kindyama! Quem é você e o que você fez com o Kageyama que não consegue nem falar a palavra ' _nice_ ' sem se engasgar?"

Ele grunhiu, golpeando Hinata enquanto ele estava muito ocupado rindo para desviar. Tobio envolveu seu punho ao redor da jaqueta de Hinata, puxando-o para mais perto e Hinata-

Hinata estava _lindo_ desse jeito, olhos com o brilho do sol enrugados de alegria, bochechas coradas de rosa pelo frio e radiantes (por ele, Tobio pensou vertiginosamente). A posição em que eles estavam imitava a que eles ficaram mais cedo no vestiário do Schweiden Adlers; perto o suficiente para que Tobio pudesse contar os cílios de Hinata, perto o suficiente para que eles compartilhassem a mesma respiração.

Tobio havia se afastado àquela hora, mas agora- _agora_ , ele esqueceu suas preocupações e levantou o ruivo apenas um pouco mais alto, para que eles ficassem cara a cara, esperando que Hinata entendesse o que ele estava tentando perguntar. Houve um momento de hesitação, olhos arregalados o encarando ao que a súbita aproximação foi entendida antes de cair sobre os lábios de Tobio. E, bom, eles sempre estiveram na mesma página quando o assunto era coisas importantes.

Os dois se encontraram no meio – assim como eles sempre faziam- bocas se colidindo duramente. Mas, quando Hinata estremeceu e abriu sua boca em um convite (respondendo sua pergunta com um _sim_ de coração cheio), Tobio não pensou que fosse possível ser mais gentil agora.

Ele escorregou sua língua através da de Hinata, saboreando o gosto da bebida de frutas que ele tinha optado ao invés do álcool. Um pequeno gemido escapou do atacante, fazendo com que Tobio se movesse por instinto, pressionando suas caixas torácicas juntas, sua necessidade por proximidade crescendo paradoxalmente quanto mais ele se aproximava. Tobio se sentiu pequeno, mãos calorosas segurando as suas e, sem quebrar o beijo, Tobio colocou Hinata no chão, dando a ele a chance de descer mais as suas mãos.

Ele ganhou um grito do outro homem quando Tobio segurou a parte flexível de suas coxas, apenas roçando em sua bunda. Tobio tentou não sorrir ao ouvir o som afrontado. Ele falhou.

Suspirando de felicidade, ele inclinou a cabeça de Hinata para aprofundar o beijo. Tobio estava bem consciente de que ele estava ultrapassando território desconhecido agora, mas com Hinata zunindo em entusiasmo em seus braços, ele se sentiu _invencível_.

Ele empurrou Hinata para trás até que suas costas encontrassem a parede lisa mais próxima, posicionando uma de suas pernas entre as coxas de Hinata. Imediatamente entendendo as intenções de Tobio (Hinata sempre foi excelente nisso), o menor passou seus braços ao redor dos ombros do levantador antes de pular e enrolar suas pernas nas cinturas de Kageyama.

 _Porra_ , Tobio gemeu internamente, se afastando um pouco dos lábios de Hinata para arfar, precisando de ar. Não ligando para a sua falta de oxigênio, Hinata perseguiu sua boca, forçando Tobio a esconder seu rosto na curva do pescoço do outro, em uma pausa curta.

" _Yamaaa_." O atacante choramingou, suas mãos trilhando o caminho até a mandíbula de Tobio e tentando o puxar para iniciar outro beijo.

"Não me chame assim." Tobio ofegou contra sua pele, colocando sua língua para fora para lamber a linha provocante de sua clavícula. O apelido o fez pensar em Yamaguchi e mesmo que ele se desse bem com o outro homem até os dias de hoje, isso não quer dizer que Tobio gostaria de ouvir o seu nome enquanto estava _excitado_.

Uma das mãos de Hinata se enrolou no cabelo de Tobio e puxou fortemente, fazendo com que Kageyama sibilasse ao que sua cabeça era jogada para trás.

Tobio abriu a boca para começar a acusar o idiota de ter arrancado seu cabelo, mas logo ficou quieto com a visão que teve. O cabelo ruivo estava desordenadamente desgrenhado, bochechas quase do mesmo tom de seus cachos brilhantes, suavizando sua aparência geral. A franja de Hinata emoldurava seu rosto corado, sua boca estava inchada pelo beijo (por _minha_ causa, Tobio não podia deixar de pensar com orgulho) e os olhos castanhos, de pálpebras pesadas, estavam olhando para _Tobio_ acusadoramente como se ele merecesse a pequena dor por não ceder aos desejos de Hinata.

Jesus, esse homem seria o motivo de sua morte.

"Kageyama," Hinata disse, ameaçadoramente, olhos estreitos. Tobio se perguntou se ele deveria estar preocupado com o quanto aquilo o deixou excitado.

Rindo, Kageyama se inclinou para agradar o menor, murmurando " _tão exigente_ " contra seus lábios antes de capturá-los mais uma vez.

Todos os vários membros que Hinata tinha emaranhado em torno de Tobio se apertaram brevemente antes que o Black Jackal se derretesse contra ele, a ação acendendo um fogo na ponta do estômago de Kageyama, antecipação e adrenalina correndo em suas veias. Inconscientemente, seus quadris se empurraram contra Hinata, arrancando o gemido mais alto até então do outro homem.

Seu cérebro precisou de um segundo para alcançar o resto de seu corpo, mas quando fez, Tobio recuou rapidamente, chocado e com vergonha da sua própria ousadia. "D-Desculpa, eu não quis fazer isso, eu-"

Cristo, Hinata provavelmente podia sentir sua- sua _ereção_ , o quão humilhante era isso?

Hinata interrompeu seu pedido de desculpas com um grunhido infeliz e dessa vez foi a vez de ruivo deixar sua cabeça cair na curva do pescoço do maior. "Bakageyama, por que você pediria desculpas por _isso_ quando eu- quando eu estou do mesmo jeito?"

_Hah?_

Hesitante, Tobio se moveu um pouco para trás para olhar entre eles, tendo um vislumbre da protuberância nos shorts de Hinata antes que o outro homem colocasse a mão nos olhos de Tobio. "E-ei! Eu não quis dizer que você deveria _encarar_!"

" _Eu quero_ , idiota," Tobio disse sem pensar. À medida que o significado de suas palavras era absorvido, eles rapidamente viraram a cabeça para ficarem de um de frente para o outro, os dois rivais corando furiosamente. Nesse ritmo, Tobio esperava que seu rosto e corpo em chamas superaquecessem o suficiente para ele morrer de insolação.

"Je-Jesus, Kageyama, quando você ficou tão sem vergonha assim?" Hinata perguntou, bochechas ainda vermelhas.

"Cala a boca." A pausa na sessão de amassos permitiu que a névoa de luxúria na mente de Tobio clareasse o suficiente para ele refletir sobre os últimos minutos. Suas sobrancelhas franziram junto com sua testa em desgosto quando seu próximo pensamento o atingiu como um raio. " _Oi_ , quem te ensinou a beijar desse jeito?" Hinata piscou com a súbita mudança de assunto antes de sorrir. 

Ele se inclinou, provocadoramente, para o espaço pessoal de Tobio, sua respiração quente fazendo cócegas no queixo de Kageyama.

Apesar de suas pernas estarem envolvidas em torno da cintura de Tobio, o que o fez substancialmente mais alto, caindo para frente ele foi capaz de olhar _recatadamente_ para Tobio, seus olhos semicerrados enfatizando o comprimento de seus ridículos cílios laranja causando todos os tipos de problemas para o coração de Tobio.

"Por quê? Com ciúme de novo, Kageyama-kun?"

 _Imagina_.

"Claro que não," ele grunhiu, mentindo por entre os dentes e esperando que Hinata não pegasse a brecha. "Eu não poderia ligar menos para quem você esteve o-ou o que você fez com eles ou quando você teve o seu primeiro b-beijo ou-"

Mas ele _ligava_. Ligava muito; só de pensar em pessoas estranhas tendo a experiência de estar ao lado de Hinata (o que deveria pertencer a Tobio, uma parte de sua mente gritou) o deixava bravo ao ponto de fazê-lo ficar em silêncio, fumegando e olhando indiscretamente para a parede de tijolos atrás da cabeça de Hinata.

Mãos firmes seguraram seu rosto fazendo com que ele levantasse sua cabeça até que seus olhos se conectassem com olhos cor de mel. "Você é do tipo possessivo, não é, Kageyama?" Lábios macios desceram sobre ele sem esperar por uma resposta, a ação acalmando seu ciúme ao que Tobio dirigiu sua paixão para o aperto.

Hinata se afastou, descendo do colo de Tobio para ficar de pé por si só, e foi a vez de Kageyama caçar os seus lábios, querendo prolongar o contato o máximo que pudesse. Talvez se ele beijasse Hinata até ele ficar idiota, ele poderia fazer com que o atacante esquecesse qualquer memória passada de beijar outra pessoa que não fosse Tobio. As mãos em seu rosto, contudo, o mantiveram no lugar ao que Hinata falou.

" _Só você_."

"Hah?" Talvez Hinata já tivesse beijado ele até ficar idiota, o que explicaria o porquê de Tobio estar demorando tanto para entender o que estava acontecendo. Divertido, Hinata sorriu. Aquilo era algo que ele tendia a fazer bastante quando estava perto de Tobio, esperançosamente, _por causa_ dele e não _dele_. "Você é a pessoa que me ensinou a beijar desse jeito. Agora mesmo."  
Tobio encarou, desacreditado, apesar da onda de comemoração que passou por seu corpo e o fez querer acreditar nas palavras de Hinata. "Você está mentindo."

Uma carranca apareceu em seu rosto com a acusação. "Por que eu mentiria sobre isso? Você é o meu primeiro beijo, Kageyama." Hinata estava corando levemente com a confissão, mas ele manteve a pose e se recusou a parar de encarar Tobio de volta. "No ensino médio eu estava muito focado em chegar até as nacionais e manter minhas notas na média para pensar em alguma coisa desse tipo. Quando eu estava no Brasil, eu mantive uma rotina bem rígida porque queria voltar para o Japão o mais rápido que podia, então eu não tive muito tempo livre para-" Seu rubor escureceu. "- _você sabe._ "

Alegria e orgulho como nada que Tobio já experimentou antes surgiram, os sentimentos que chegavam mais próximos dessa emoção era a sensação de sair vitorioso de uma partida. Ele repetiu as palavras em sua mente como uma gravação preciosa: _Você é o meu primeiro beijo, Kageyama. Meu primeiro beijo. Meu primeiro. Primeiro._

Tobio sempre gostou de ser associado com essa palavra.

"Terra para Kageyama-kun. Sobre o que você está pensando, huh? Fala alguma coisa!"

"N-Nif-Nice."

Ele provavelmente mereceu o soco no peito que Hinata o deu por aquilo. Tobio se apressou em responder antes que o ruivo ficasse realmente chateado com ele.

"Você também é o meu primeiro."

Ao contrário dele, Hinata não pareceu duvidar de suas palavras nem um pouco, o que significava que ou ele confiava plenamente em Tobio ou Hinata realmente não achava que ele já tinha beijado outra pessoa, pelas mesmas razões que ele. Tobio, no fim, compartilhava os mesmos valores e paixões que o atacante. "Claro," Hinata disse, irradiando mais uma vez, cílios tremulando até que seus olhos estivessem semicerrados.

Ele parecia absolutamente ridículo fazendo isso, então por que- _por que_ o coração de Tobio parecia tropeçar nele mesmo com isso? Inconsciente do conflito que ele estava causando no levantador do Schweiden Adlers, Hinata continou o seu ataque, seus braços se enlaçando em torno do pescoço de Tobio, o trazendo para baixo e _para baixo_ até que suas testas estivessem pressionadas uma contra a outra. Ele realmente era mais baixo do que Kageyama, um detalhe que Tobio focou seriamente para tirar sarro de Hinata, claro. A altura impressionante de Tobio era apenas uma das razões da qual ele era superior ao Black Jackal. E se ele pensou que Hinata era da altura perfeita para se encaixar em seus braços, então isso não era da conta de ninguém além da dele.

O sorriso absurdamente presunçoso de Hinata fez com que a boca de Tobio trabalhasse mais rápido do que o seu cérebro, ao que pareceu, e as palavras "venha pra casa comigo" saíram de sua boca antes que ele pudesse perceber o que acabou de oferecer.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Tobio fez com que Hinata ficasse sem resposta.

Tentando tirar o pé da cova que ele havia acabado de cavar, Tobio disse, "Você não precisa! Eu não quis dizer desse jeito! Eu- é só uma sugestão! Nós não precisamos nem continuar o que estávamos fazendo aqui! Podemos- Podemos só passar um tempo juntos ou-"

Um beijo casto em sua boca, felizmente fez com que a divagação de Tobio acabasse. Se afastando com um sorriso mais brilhante do que as luzes de um estádio, Hinata acenou com a cabeça ansiosamente. "Eu quero!" Outro beijo foi deixado em seus lábios, Tobio muito atordoado com o primeiro para retribuir devidamente.

"Me leve para casa, Kageyema."

As palavras _me leve_ e _para casa_ saindo da boca de Hinata encheram seu peito com um estranho sentimento de satisfação e Tobio não pôde fazer nada a não ser acenar com a cabeça em resposta.

"Nós vamos ter que pegar um taxi," ele disse. Tobio tinha um apartamento um pouco longe do estádio, já que ele queria um lugar com distância o suficiente da onde seu time treinava para poder correr e se aquecer antes do treino.

O mais baixo concordou e segurou a mão de Kageyama, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Tudo bem," ele sorriu deslumbrantemente.

Tobio iria _explodir_ antes mesmo de chegar em seu apartamento.


	3. revelry in the night

O caminho e a curta caminhada até a sua porta de entrada foram feitos em silêncio, Tobio não confiava em si mesmo para dizer nada que pudesse ofender o outro homem ou revelar o quão nervoso ele estava.

Não era como se Tobio tivesse assumido que eles fazeriam sexo assim que chegassem ao apartamento. Não, ele – só para constar- estava totalmente de acordo com a ideia de fazer sexo assim que eles chegassem ao apartamento. O único defeito nesse plano era que ele era socialmente desajustado, e virgem aos vinte e dois anos de idade enquanto Hinata era lindamente bronzeado, poliglota, uma estrela internacional no vôlei e com uma grande fanbase no Japão e no Brasil. Sem ligar para o fato de que ele por si só era uma estrela do vôlei também. Hinata provavelmente recebia ofertas de flertes o tempo inteiro.

(Nem ocorreu a Tobio que se ele um virgem, as chances de Hinata também ser eram as mesmas.)

Tobio balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar o resto dessa ideia desagradável. Mas agora que ele já tinha pensado nisso, sua mente não iria esquecer tão facilmente e ele fez uma careta olhando para a porta, parado no lugar.

"Kageyama?" Ele virou sua cabeça para ver Hinata o encarar com curiosidade.

 _Ah_. No que ele estava pensando? Hinata estava bem ali. De todos os lugares no mundo onde ele poderia estar no momento, Hinata estava ali com ele.

Seu ciúme sem fundamento desapareceu e ele destrancou a porta de seu apartamento, dando espaço para Hinata entrar primeiro.

E talvez foi a visão de Hinata entrando em seu apartamento pela primeira vez ou os sete shots de coragem liquida ardendo pelo seu corpo, mas naquele momento Tobio se sentiu indestrutível. O indestrutível Tobio tinha uma boca grande.

"Eu pensei em você durante o jogo inteiro," Kageyama vomitou as palavras.

Hinata parou com apenas um pé dentro do apartamento, a cabeça rapidamente virando para ele como algum tipo de coruja.

Com as bochechas coradas, Tobio continuou, "Todos... Todos os saques ou levantamentos que eu fiz durante o jogo, antes de todos eles, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como você reagiria. S-se você notaria como eu mudei. Porque eu-"

Tobio não sabia realmente o que ele estava admitindo, mas ele esperava que os dois pudessem descobrir o que diabos ele estava tentando dizer juntos.

"Eu notei o quanto você mudou. Eu não poderia não notar, na verdade." Tobio foçou a si mesmo a encontrar o olhar arregalado de Hinata para demonstrar sua sinceridade. "Você é- Você é fenomenal, Hinata. Você se lembra do ensino fundamental, depois do nosso primeiro jogo, quando eu perguntei-"

"Onde diabos eu tinha estado nos últimos três anos?" Hinata interrompeu, zombando, apesar da expressão em seu rosto parecer quase... apaixonada. "Como eu poderia esquecer? Você foi tão maldoso, Kageyama-kun." Ele deu ênfase em suas palavras beliscando as bochechas de Tobio, suavizando suas palavras com uma risada baixa.

Tobio segurou a mão em sua bochecha antes que Hinata a afastasse, seus olhos travados com os do menor. Ele nunca teve talento com as palavras e suas notas em Japonês Moderno ainda no ensino médio eram um indicador disso, mas por alguma razão obscura, Tobio precisava dizer à Hinata o que exatamente ele sentiu ao jogar com com o menor na mesma quadra, mais uma vez como rivais.

"Eu não quis dizer como você acha que eu quis, eu acho. Eu... tenho dificuldades em expressar as coisas, então tudo que eu disse saiu meio... errado." Kageyama pausou, já se arrependendo de ter trazido o passado à tona, mas Hinata sorriu o encorajando e ele achou forças para continuar. "Você tinha tudo que eu estava procurando - sua velocidade, seus reflexos, seus instintos naturais, tudo isso fez de você um oponente formidável. Sem mencionar a sua paixão; antes de você aparecer eu nunca tinha achado alguém que era tão dedicado ao vôlei quanto eu era."

Como se já não fosse embaraçoso o suficiente, sua voz falhou ao que ele fez referência ao seu avô, mas Tobio se recusou a permitir que a ardência em seus olhos o detivesse.

"Eu perguntei o que você esteve fazendo durante os últimos três anos porque aqueles três anos nós poderíamos ter passado _juntos_. Eu estive esperando por alguém como você por tanto tempo e eu já tinha quase desistido quando eu vi você _voar_ e eu sabia que você se tornaria o melhor; eu tive uma sensação de que você não aceitaria menos que isso." _Assim como eu, e esse é o porquê de eu querer você_ , ele queria dizer, mas mesmo a invencibilidade não poderia forçar essas palavras para fora dele.

"Lá atrás você não teve as... oportunidades para refinar suas habilidades no ensino fundamental, mas depois do ensino médio você foi e achou um jeito de melhorar por si só, do outro lado do globo, e durante esses quatro anos, Hinata, eu pude ver todo o seu crescimento e eu- o que eu estou tentando dizer é que seus recebimentos, suas fintas, seus saltos, seus saques – _você pode levantar agora_ \- todas as suas-"

Se realmente existe um Deus aí fora em algum lugar então Tobio rezou para que Ele fosse bondoso e o matasse rapidamente ali mesmo porque ele não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando e de onde caralhos ele estava indo com isso.

"Eu- eu amo vôlei, mas eu acho- eu acho que eu gosto mais de assistir você. _Ah_ , digo, assistir você jogar! Você sabe, porque você- você ficou... melhor," ele terminou desajeitadamente, seu olhar intenso vacilante, mão caindo mole para os seus lados.

Ao que os segundos se estenderam e se tornaram um minuto sem resposta do mais baixo, Tobio começou a se perguntar onde ficava a ponte mais próxima para ele poder se jogar de cima dela.  
Porra, porra- quais eram as chances de ele soltar um " _Como se eu fosse falar isso! Você ainda é um merda assim como era antes, idiota!_ " e fazer com que Hinata esquecesse tudo o que Tobio tinha acabado de dizer nesses últimos dois minutos?

Uma mão quente fez com que Kageyama parasse de formular um plano de escape, mas os olhos de Hinata estavam focados no peito de Tobio ao que ele falou. "A gente pode ir para dentro, 'yama?"

As mãos de Tobio cerraram-se em punhos apertados, suas unhas pressionadas fortemente contra sua palma, mas ainda assim ele não conseguia sentir a dor, muito focado na decisão de Hinata de ignorar a sua confissão. Ele nem se importou em brigar com Hinata por abreviar seu nome.

Ele acenou brevemente e conduziu rigidamente o outro homem até seu apartamento, trancando a porta depois deles terem entrando e se virou apenas para ser _atacado_.

Tobio bateu as costas contra a porta que ele tinha acabado de fechar e Hinata fez o melhor para o escalá-lo como uma árvore, as mãos agarrando os ombros de Tobio para levantar suas pernas e enlaçá-las ao redor do quadril do maior. Automaticamente, as mãos de Kageyama subiram para dar suporte para suas coxas, e suas sobrancelhas também se levantaram com o desenrolar da situação.

"Hinata, o que-"

O ruivo nem o deixou falar, colando seus lábios contra os de Tobio urgentemente. Não o dando nem um segundo para respirar, Hinata forçou sua boca aberta e, apesar da sua natureza ansiosa e impaciente, sua língua era quente e suave. Sem pensar muito no quão desanimado ele se sentia momento atrás, Tobio suspirou entre o beijo, disposto a aceitar qualquer parte de Hinata que ele pudesse ter.

"Kageyama," Hinata tensionou ao que ele se afastou do maior, apesar de seu braço esquerdo ainda estar enrolado em torno dos ombros de Tobio. Agora que havia uma pequena distância entre eles, Kageyama podia ver devidamente os olhos do atacante, a luz da lua que entrava pelas cortinas iluminava seus olhos e dava cor a suas bochechas. Hinata estava olhando para ele como se Tobio tivesse pendurado as estrelas no céu, ou inventado o vôlei por si só.

As ver as lágrimas não derrubadas de Hinata e sua boca trêmula, Kageyama entrou em pânico. "H-hey, n-não chora, idiota!"

"Eu também te amo, Kageyama."

O tempo parecia ter parado ao que Tobio tentava processar as palavras que acabaram de sair de sua boca. Devagar, ele deslizou até o chão, usando a porta como suporte até que estivesse sentado no chão, pernas esticadas para a frente e Hinata sentado em seu colo. O atacante lhe lançava um olhar cheio de.... Adoração (???), parecendo contente em esperar o tempo que fosse pela resposta de Kageyama.

Engolindo audivelmente, Tobio conseguiu dizer em voz alta, " _Quê?_ "

Hinata curvou suas pequenas mãos (em comparação com as de Kageyama, pelo menos) ao redor de seu rosto e franziu a testa. "Por que você está tão surpreso com isso? _Você_ quem disse primeiro."

"Quando foi que eu-!"

Mas, ao que ele se lembrou do que tinha dito para Hinata antes de entrar em seu apartamento, Tobio parou. Seu tom foi de admiração sincera, suas palavras deixaram óbvio o quanto ele tinha observado Hinata, não só hoje, mas todos os dias que eles passaram juntos. Sem mencionar o fato que os dois eram completos idiotas por vôlei; nenhuma quantidade de palavras em qualquer idioma poderia transmitir a mensagem com tanta clareza e força como o esporte fazia. Admitir que ele preferia _assistir Hinata_ jogar volleyball do que jogar de verdade realmente foi uma declaração de intenção.

Tobio pôde sentir sua face se tornando vermelha e de repente ele estava feliz pelas mãos de Hinata estarem cobrindo suas bochechas. "Eu...uh."

Por sorte, Hinata teve piedade de si e se inclinou para que seus lábios se chocassem, apagando qualquer pensamento que Tobio tinha em mente. Se o que Hinata disse antes era verdade- que o seu primeiro beijo havia sido com Tobio- então ou ele aprendia as coisas muito rápido ou ele era naturalmente abençoado na arte dos amassos. Não que Kageyama tivesse alguma coisa para comparar, mas o jeito sinuoso que Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior de Tobio e depois o _sugou_ parecia um movimento bem avançado. As coisas começaram a esquentar, mas Tobio tinha senso o suficiente para se afastar, ofegante. " _Banho_. Nós- nós deveríamos tomar banho."

Hinata piscou, cambaleando com o súbito afastamento de Tobio. Então, ele timidamente disse, "Juntos?"

 _Demônio_ , Tobio pensou, a face quente, mente trabalhando a mil por hora pensando em uma maneira de acabar com sua ereção. Talvez fosse sobre isso que Ushijima o avisou sobre, ainda nos vestiários. Ele mentalmente se desculpou com o companheiro de time, prometendo nunca duvidar do homem novamente.

"Para de brincar, idiota. Você vai primeiro."

"Você tem certeza de que não quer vir junto?"

" _S-Só vai!_ "

Depois de Tobio ter lhe mostrado onde ficava o banheiro (apesar de Kageyama ter tido que fisicalmente o empurrar lá dentro - " _pela última vez: você vai tomar banho sozinho, idiota!_ ") ele procurou na sua gaveta uma muda de roupas pequenas o suficiente para caber no atacante, separando sua antiga camisa _Setter Soul_ e um par de shorts que eram muito pequenos para ele.

O som da porta do banheiro se abrindo fez com que Tobio se distraísse e levantasse o olhar do que ele estava fazendo.

"Aqui, eu separei algu-" Tobio engasgou quando ele finalmente viu Hinata, vestindo nada além de uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura e um sorriso em seu rosto. Suas pernas e braços nus estavam à mostra e água escorria de seu cabelo até a clavícula afiada, Tobio pensou que isso deveria ser ilegal. O jeito que as gotas escorriam pelo seu peito tentadoramente fez com que Kageyama tivesse vontade de lambê-las. Suas ultrajantes linhas de bronzeado o excitaram ainda mais porque Tobio era um fanático por Hinata agora, aparentemente, e seu conceito do que deveria ser atrativo ou não foi fortemente enviesado.

Rangendo seus dentes (e reganhando sua libido), Tobio grunhiu "suas roupas estão na cama" e caminhou para fora do cômodo, planejando tomar o banho mais rápido de sua vida.

Ele bateu em si mesmo três vezes no banheiro, só para ter certeza de que isso era a vida real. (Um grande sorriso apareceu depois disso, mas esse fato permaneceria um segredo entre ele e seu chuveiro.)  
Ele saiu do banheiro depois de ter colocado um uma cueca (porque diferente de um certo ruivo, ele tinha um senso de decência), retornando para o quarto para apenas encontrar Hinata jogado em sua cama, vestindo só a toalha, apesar de ele parecer seco agora.

"Eu te dei uma coisa para vestir," ele apontou, não deixando seus olhos perambularem.

"Qual o ponto em vestir as roupas se nós vamos ficar pelados de qualquer maneira?" Hinata perguntou inocentemente com um grunhido.

" _Oi_! Quando caralhos você ficou tão p-pervertido, huh?" Ele gaguejou.

Hinata sorriu e não se importou em dar uma reposta verbal, levantando seus braços em convite ao invés disso.

Tobio lentamente fez o seu caminho até lá, seu coração batendo em um ritmo muito acelerado. Os olhos escuros de Hinata o observava e ele engoliu em seco, dando o seu último passo. Ele colocou um joelho na cama, próximo a perna estendida de Hinata e lentamente se inclinou para baixo, suas mãos subindo para prender a cabeça do menor.

Seus lábios mal encostaram um contra o outro antes de Hinata soltar um suspiro feliz, passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Kageyama, e o puxando para baixo até que Tobio estivesse praticamente deitado em cima de si.

"Eu quero você, Kageyama," ele suspirou, copiando sua frase de mais cedo. "Você sabe como-"

"Sim!" Ele se apressou em responder, constrangimento e vergonha manchando seu rosto de vermelho. "Eu...sei o processo."

Hinata limpou sua garganta, seu senso de vergonha finalmente retornando a ele agora que os dois concordaram em ir até o fim. "Ah, isso- isso é bom. Você tem tudo que a gente p-precisa?"

O rosto de Tobio agora queimava, mas ele acenou firmemente. "Eu tenho lubrificante e camisinha, sim." Ele não contou para Hinata onde arranjou essas coisas. Um certo atacante do Schweiden Adlers sempre saiu da sua zona conforto para ter certeza de que todos do time praticavam sexo seguro e estivessem com o estoque de suprimentos em dia. (" _Crianças são fofas, mas uma gravidez inesperada não é._ ")

"Então, como nós deveríamos...," Hinata começou, os olhos timidamente olhando para o lado, sabendo que ele estava tão nervoso quanto Tobio, o dando a força para tomar a iniciativa.

Ele se inclinou em Hinata para alcançar a mesa da cabeceira, revirando a gaveta até achar os itens que eles precisavam. Tobio se sentou na cama, encorajando Hinata a se sentar também.

"Como você quer- fazer?" Ele se forçou a falar, com tanta dignidade quanto pôde reunir.

Hinata enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e murmurou, "Eu quero você e-em mim -se estiver tudo bem."

Oh deus.

Tobio acenou concordando e pegou o lubrificante. O atacante se apoiou contra a cabeceira da cama, levantando suas pernas, apesar de ter mantido os joelhos juntos. Engolindo, Tobio estendeu a mão, gentilmente os separando, a toalha que estava enrolada em sua cintura caindo para longe.

A garganta de Kageyama secou. Ele tinha optado por deixar as luzes apagadas, muito envergonhado para fazer isso exposto às luzes fluorescentes, mas agora ele se arrependia de sua decisão. Ele queria ver o corpo de Hinata, queria que seus olhos conhecessem intimamente o formato e a cor exata de cada pedaço desses lindos músculos definidos.

O olhar de Tobio demorou no pau de Hinata, que permanecia entre suas coxas, rosa e ainda suave, mas Kageyama iria mudar isso.

Abrindo o lubrificante, ele derramou o líquido em ambas as mãos e levou sua mão esquerda para o membro do menor, envolvendo seus dedos ao redor da base. Hinata se contorceu um pouco em surpresa, mas permaneceu parado para ele. Satisfeito com a conformidade, Tobio se inclinou para frente e capturou seus lábios antes de lentamente mover suas mãos para cima. Hinata ofegou contra sua boca, arqueando sua cintura apenas um pouco em direção ao toque. Encorajado, ele começou a bombear mais rápido, aproveitando os suspiros suaves que Hinata deixava escapar quando alguma coisa parecia particularmente boa. Pouco tempo depois, ele estava duro e vazando pré-gozo no aperto de Tobio.

Ele tirou vantagem da atenção desviada de Hinata para deslizar a outra mão por baixo do menor, o observando atentamente. Hinata ofegou quando seus dedos gelados fizeram contato com sua entrada, mas não protestou, apesar de ter se afastado do beijo para cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

Tobio esfregou a borda de sua entrada, testando as águas e dando a Hinata a chance de se acostumar com a sensação antes de gradualmente colocar o seu dedo dentro.

" _Ah_ \- Kageyama," Hinata mordeu os lábios. Tobio manteve seus olhos em seus dedos ao que ele os deslizava para dentro e para fora, lentamente fazendo com que o atacante se acostumasse antes de cuidadosamente inserir outro.

O alargamento era _muito_ e muito rápido para Hinata, e ele choramingou, as mãos se afastando de seu rosto para agarrar os ombros de Kageyama. "E-Espera!"

Tobio se sentou onde ele anteriormente estava sobre seus joelhos, se inclinando para frente entre as pernas de Hinata para beijar suas bochechas. "Desculpa, desculpa," ele murmurou. "Eu vou ir mais devagar." Hinata concordou acenando, inspirando rapidamente. "Eu preciso que você relaxe, okay?" Outro aceno.

Tobio manteve seus dois dedos parados no lugar enquanto tranquilizava o atacante, mas os moveu mais uma vez, metodicamente os empurrando para dentro e para fora, cada vez mais fundo com cada estocada. Por mais estranho que seja, foi Ushijima quem o ensinou todos as coisas sobre o sexo gay, e ele o agradecia por isso agora. Tobio sabia que tinha um feixe de nervos dentro dos homens que supostamente incitava o prazer quando corretamente estimulado.

Para a sorte de Tobio (e Hinata), ele sempre foi um mestre em acertar o alvo.

A ruga entre as sobrancelhas de Hinata lentamente desapareceu e, em uma estocada particularmente funda, quando Tobio curvou os dedos, sua boca se abriu em surpresa, um " _oh_!" prazeroso deixando seus lábios.

 _Ah, aqui está_ , ele pensou, satisfeito.

Tesourando seus dedos, Tobio teve certeza de que Hinata havia se ajustado propriamente; então, depois de derramar mais lubrificante, ele adicionou um terceiro dedo, mordendo seu lábio com a visão sedutora que Hinata deliciosamente era. Ele estava se contorcendo ao redor de seus dedos, as costas arqueadas lindamente, bochechas com um tom maravilhoso de rosa, e deixando alguns sons provocativos escaparem. Tobio sabia que a parte de dentro de sua cueca estava uma bagunça agora com o quão duro ele estava e se arrependeu de não ter ouvido a sugestão de Hinata de nem vestir roupas em primeiro lugar.

"Ka-Kageyema, já é o suficiente," ele choramingou, empurrando os ombros de Tobio. "Você pode – Você pode colocar dentro agora."

Tobio ofegou, tirando seus dedos e se movendo para trás para arrancar sua peça de roupa. Levantando uma das pernas de Hinata até a curva de seu braço, ele agarrou a base de seu pau e glaciamente o empurrou para dentro, de uma vez, ganhando um gemido de ambos. O calor não se parecia com nada que ele já tinha sentido antes, e Tobio ficou parado por um segundo para não gozar imediamente como a porra de um perdedor. 

Hinata, como o estorvo exigente que era, o apertou, lá _embaixo_ – a porra da ameaça- e pediu "Se _mova_ , 'yama."

Fazendo uma carranca por ter sido apressado, Tobio se retirou até a metade do caminho e voltou brutamente para dentro, imediatamente lamentando a decisão porque Hinata se apertou em torno dele como uma vícera, choramingando. Seu corpo tensionou com a pressão de se segurar e ele manteve um ritmo firme quando Hinata finalmente se alargou. O menor recebia seu pau assim como recebeu a partida de não muitas horas atrás- como um vencedor.

"Kageyama," Hinata respirou ardentemente contra sua bochecha. "Eu- _oh!_ "

Ele bateu seu quadril mais forte contra o menor, resultando em mãos calorosas lutando para se agarrarem em suas costas, suas unhas se apertando contra os ombros de Tobio como lâminas. Kageyama podia sentir o sorriso presunçoso que aparecia em seu rosto ao assistir os olhos de Hinata em revirarem em prazer, gemidos altos escapando de sua boca.

Hinata escondeu o rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e os ombros de Tobio, choramingando. "Mais rápido, mais rápido, _por favor_ -"

Kageyama xingou e aumentou seu ritmo, o aperto na cintura de Hinata aumentando brutalmente. Ele sabia que deixaria marcas nos quadris do atacante à esse ponto, mas ele não conseguia ligar, muito perdido na bruma do prazer. Suas investidas se tornaram irregulares ao que ele se apressou para atender o pedido de Hinata, na qual o menor respondeu com lambidas de encorajamento em seu pescoço.

 _Porra_ , ele queria ficar ainda _mais perto_. Mas primeiro-

Tobio pausou, movendo sua cabeça longe o suficiente para ver o rosto de Hinata. "Hinata, abra seus olhos."

Os olhos marrons de Hinata piscaram em sua direção, suas bochechas rosas arruinadas com suor e lágrimas. Tobio podia ver o olhar questionador que o outro homem lhe direcionava e ele sabia que Hinata estava a segundos de distância de demandar uma razão para ele ter parado.

Kageyama deixou um beijo em cada bochecha antes de trazer suas colas suas testas e sussurrar contra sua boca, "Eu quero que você olhe para mim quando gozar."

A coloração rosa em suas bochechas se espalhou, os olhos de Tobio avidamente rastreando seu caminho até o peito brilhante de Hinata. Parecia que o levantador havia perdido todo o seu senso de vergonha, contudo, porque seus pedidos não pararam por aí. Ele apertou o quadril de Hinata e o trouxe para perto, suprimindo um gemido ao que Hinata instintivamente se apertou em volta dele. Ele inclinou sua cabeça um pouco, posicionando seus lábios bem abaixo do ouvido de Hinata. "Eu quero você gemendo o meu nome alto o suficiente para os vizinhos ouvirem."

"Kageyama!" Hinata o advertiu, a vergonha em sua voz era clara como o dia.

Ele o olhou o malicioso, o sorriso presunçoso tomando conta de seu rosto. "Yeah, assim mesmo."

Sem mais nenhum momento de hesitação, Tobio se retirou de Hinata, o suficiente para que apenas a ponta de seu membro permanecesse dentro dele, antes de voltar para dentro com tudo, suas bolas batendo obscenamente contra a bunda de Hinata.

" _Nngh_ , Kageyama!"

Se Hinata iria ter marcas no formato dos dedos de Tobio amanhã, então Tobio iria ter arranhões cravados em suas costas pelas unhas do atacante. Uma de suas mãos se levantou para trazer a cabeça de Kageyama para baixo até a curva de seu pescoço, Hinata se segurando contra ele desesperadamente. Sem perder uma investida, Tobio começou a sugar sedutoramente a pele exposta em sua frente. Ele estava morrendo para deixar uma marca no menor desde que ele saiu do chuveiro.

Colocando uma de suas mãos na parte de trás da perna de Hinata, ele escalou uma das coxas do menor, o ruivo estranhamente maleável. Hinata se contorceu, se empurrando mais contra Kageyama, até que seu joelho estivesse enganchado no ombro de Tobio em uma exibição incrivelmente quente de flexibilidade.

Isso chocou Tobio o suficiente para que seus quadris vacilassem, os olhos arregalados ao que ele olhava para Hinata para confirmar se estava realmente tudo bem em estar curvado dessa maneira.  
A confirmação veio na forma da outra perna de Hinata se levantando até os ombros do levantador e descansando ali, um soriso malicioso e uma sobrancelha levantada o provocando como se estivesse dizendo _e o que você vai fazer sobre isso?_

Tobio devolveu a provocação com um sorriso libertino e decidiu testar os limites da atleticidade de Hinata, se inclinando para frente até que os joelhos do menor estivessem praticamente na altura de sua cabeça, e fazendo o seu melhor para foder aquele sorriso para fora de seu rosto. Hinata, o merdinha pervertido, apenas gemeu mais alto na nova posição, mãos se levantando para arrastar Tobio para baixo em um beijo desajeitado que era mais eles ofegando por ar contra os lábios um do outro.

"K-Kageyama, eu vou- eu vou gozar-!"

"Então _venha_ , idiota, para que eu possa gozar também," ele chiou. Tobio pressionou seu rosto contra os cabelos de Hinata, respirando o aroma cítrus do shampoo.

Dedos fortes se emaranharam em seu cabelo, puxando sua cabeça para trás até que ele pôde ver Hinata o analisando com muita suspeita para alguém que estava prestes a ter um orgasmo. "Você está... tentando _durar_ mais do que eu?"

Tobio empalideceu. "O-O que diabos? Que tipo de coisa sem sentido você está imaginando-"

"Você _está_! Eu não acredito em você!" Hinata o socou no peito duramente, com uma carranca. "Eu não acredito que o cara com a qual eu estou perdendo a minha _virgindade_ transformou a nossa primeira vez em uma _competição_!"

"É instinto com você!"

"Instinto _minha bunda_!"

"Oh, eu vou mostrar o _instinto para sua bunda_!" Tobio ameaçou, igualmente irritado agora. "O que isso sequer quer dizer- _hey_!"

Ignorando o aperto mortal que Hinata tinha em seus cabelos, Tobio se jogou para trás para se sentar em suas coxas. Sua cabeceira fez com que Hinata saísse um pouco da sua forma curvada, tornozelos descansando nos ombros do maior. Ele agarrou as pernas de Hinata, cada uma em uma mão e as separou, a nova posição permitindo Tobio a se enterrar mais fundo do que antes. Kageyama gemeu ao que o prazer que ele sentiu durante a primeira investida o atingiu novamente com toda a força.

"Kageyama, espera, essa posição é- é muit-"

Hinata interrompeu a si mesmo com um gemido alto, mãos se movendo rapidamente para cobrir sua boca quando Tobio mirou sua próxima investida em sua próstata. Com o aperto que ele tinha nas pernas do menor, Tobio as abriu ainda mais antes de beliscar o interior das coxas de Hinata. "Eu disse que queria ouvir você."

O atacante o encarou, teimosamente mantendo suas mãos no lugar, olhos brilhando desafiadoramente.

O fato de que a visão apenas excitou Kageyama ainda mais era uma prova do quão perdido ele estava por Hinata Shouyou.

"Hinata," ele avisou, mergulhando impiedosamente de volta, sem aviso. Hinata lamentou, braços levantando-se para esconder seu rosto.

Isso não daria certo.

Tobio deslizou uma mão entre os braços de Hinata para segurar sua mandíbula, forçando o menor a emergir a contragosto do lugar onde se escondia. "Não faça isso." Afrontado pelo comando, Hinata abriu a boca para responder algo provavelmente rude, mas Tobio continuou antes que ele tivesse a chance de falar. "Me deixe ver você. _Por favor_."

Os olhos de Hinata suavizaram consideravelmente com aquilo. Suas próximas palavras, contudo, foram ditas com uma carranca. "Eu ainda estou bravo com você."

"Eu sei, eu sei," Tobio reconheceu, inclinando-se para baixo para deixar um beijo de desculpas no topo de sua cabeça. "Desculpa- foi realmente sem querer."

Hinata bufou, porém não tinha mais irritação na sua expressão. "Você tem sorte de que provavelmente eu sou a única outra pessoa no mundo que entende como o seu cérebro idiota funciona."

Aquelas palavras o aqueceram mais do que Hinata jamais saberia. Ele acariciou os cachos alaranjados antes de deixar um beijo em sua testa. "Só porque você é ainda mais idiota!"

"Cala a boca." Então, com uma voz provocativa. "Me fode, Kageyama-kun."

Nunca sendo aquele que diria não para um desafio- especialmente um feito por Hinata- Tobio obedeceu, porém, assumindo um ritmo mais lento do que antes. Ele pôs sua mão entre seus corpos para alcançar a ereção de Hinata, fechando os dedos no membro e ganhando um choro do outro homem ao toque. Tobio preguiçosamente moveu sua mão para cima e para baixo, combinando o tempo com as investidas do seu quadril.

Não demorou muito tempo para Hinata atingir o mesmo fervor desesperado; seus gemidos gradualmente aumentando em volume e frequência. Quando Hinata atingiu o seu clímax, porém, ele ficou em silêncio, a boca caindo aberta em um ofêgo silencioso, e o corpo flexível estremecendo quando jatos brancos de gozo atingiram o seu peito dourado. Foi a coisa mais erótica que Kageyama já viu na vida e serviu como o empurrão final para seus próprios olhos se fecharem, quadris tendo um espasmo até ele se terminar dentro de Hinata.

"P-porra," ele soltou, cabeça caindo nos ombros do jogador, a sensação de seu orgasmo ainda pulsando através de ondas fortes. Suas respirações pesadas preenchendo o cômodo ao que ambos tentavam recuperar o ar.

"Nós," Hinata riu suavamente. "somos inacreditavelmente bons nisso."

Tobio adotou um sorriso afetuoso e deixou um beijo em sua cabeça, concordando plenamente. Eles compartilharam mais alguns beijos preguiçosos, aquecendo-se no brilho pós sexo. Eventualmente, Tobio se retirou de dentro de Hinata, amarrando a camisinha da maneira que Ushijima havia o ensinado e se levantando da cama para jogá-la no lixo. Ele olhou para onde o menor estava, observando-o com os olhos sonolentos, deitado nos lençóis de Kageyama.

"É estranho," ele disse arrastado, as pernas se fechando. "Eu me sinto... vazio?"

Tobio sabia que Hinata não estava tentando o seduzir com aquela frase, mas as palavras eram tão boas quanta qualquer conversa suja, então ele escolheu ignorá-lo, muito cansado para outro round. "Nós deveríamos ir tomar banho de novo." A sensação viscosa em sua pele desapareceria com uma simples ducha, mas Kageyama não se sentiria realmente limpo a não ser que tivesse algum tipo de sabonete envolvido.

"Nngghh," Hinata gemeu, colocando uma mão em seus olhos. "Nãoooo, dormir agora, 'yama"

Andando até o seu lado da cama, Tobio levantou Hinata em seus braços e disse, "Não. Tomar banho agora. Vamos, levanta."

Hinata fez um bico, levantando ambos os braços. "Então me carregue."

 _Fofo_ , Tobio pensou.

"Você tem pernas; ande por si só," ele disse em voz alta.

Hinata riu dele, se levantando da cama para ficar de pé. Se riso rapidamente morreu ao que seus joelhos cederam de repente. Ele engoliu em seco, suas mãos automaticamente se agarrando aos ombros do maior quando Tobio rapidamente o pegou pela cintura.

" _Oi_ , o que tem de errado com você? Você não consegue nem ficar de pé direito, seu idiota?"

Quando sua provocação não arrancou do menor nenhuma reposta, Kageyama abaixou sua cabeça para olhar para seu rosto. "Hey, Hinata, o que tem de errado?"

Os olhos de Tobio escanearam seu corpo para descobrir qual era o problema e- _oh_. Ver as pernas de Hinata tremendo, prontamente fez seu rosto se aquecer e seu peito se encher com uma presunçosa satisfação. Seus dedos se apertaram ao redor dos lados do menor e ele disse, "Eu-uh, eu acho que realmente vou ter que te carre-"

"Calado! É culpa sua, de qualquer forma; é apenas justo que você assuma a responsabilidade!" O rosto de Hinata brilhava em um vermellho intenso e Tobio não pôde evitar a risadinha suave que escapou com a visão. "Kageyama, eu juro, se você contar sobre isso para _qualquer_ pessoa, eu vou-"

Em um piscar de olhos, Tobio levantou o atacante, um de seus braços segurando embaixo do joelho de Hinata e o outro enrolando em suas costas para suporte. Hinata grunhiu, os braços automaticamente se apertando em volta do pescoço do maior em surpresa.

"Quem disse que eu não vou assumir a responsabilidade?" Ele murmurou, andando em direção ao banheiro. Apesar de Hinata ter se tornado mais forte ao decorrer dos últimos quatro anos (um fato que Kageyama agradecia a todos os deuses), Tobio passou o ensino médio inteiro arremessando o atacante para lá e para cá com apenas uma mão. Com o seu peso distribuído igualmente em ambos os braços do levantador, não era nada.

Sentando Hinata na beirada de sua banheira, ele andou até o chuveiro e esperou a água se aquecer até que a temperatura o satisfizesse.

Ele pegou o menor no colo novamente, ignorando seus protestos dizendo que ele já podia ficar de pé por si só, e pisou debaixo do jato de água.

"Kageyama!" Hinata bateu em suas costas, sua risada preenchendo o cômodo. "Me coloca no chão, seu bruto! Eu já estou bem agora, eu juro!"

Tobio riu, sua mão se levantando para apertar a bunda firme de Hinata antes de colocá-lo de volta no chão. Hinata o encarou, mas Kageyama fingiu não ver, alcançando o sabonete atrás de sua cabeça.  
Esfregando o sabonete entre suas mãos até ter uma grossa camada de espuma, ele ordenou que Hinata ficasse parado enquanto espalhava a espuma pelo seu corpo, dando atenção especial para seu peito e suas pernas. Ele fez com que Hinata levantasse seus braços e pernas para o ensaboar, e então pegou o chuveiro para enxaguá-lo antes de fazer o mesmo consigo.

Uma vez que ele estava satisfeito com seu nível de limpeza, ele desligou o chuveiro e fez Hinata esperar no box enquanto ele pegava as toalhas.

"Pisa para fora," ele ordenou. Hinata fez o que lhe foi pedido e Tobio o deu um tapinha com a toalha antes de o envolver nela.

Ao que ele se secava, olhou para cima para ver Hinata o encarando e impulsivamente disse, "O que? Está tentando comprar briga, idiota?"

Hinata riu. "Não, bobão, você só é mais gentil do que eu achei que seria."

"Eu posso bater em você, se preferir."

"Cala a boca, Softyama, você não faria isso."

Tobio revirou os olhos, mas manteve o olhar suspeito carinhosamente. "Vamos logo pra a cama antes que eu mude de ideia."

Pegando a mão de Hinata na sua, ele o conduziu até o quarto, puxando-o para seus braços quando os dois caíram na cama, muito exaustos para se importarem com peças de roupa. Hinata se aconchegou em seu aperto, descansando a cabeça contra o peito do maior e entrelaçando suas pernas nuas, deixando um suspiro feliz escapar.

"Amo você, 'yama" Hinata murmurou sonolento.

"Ca-cala a boca e vai dormir," Tobio respondeu fracamente, agradecendo ao que a escuridão da noite escondeu o seu rubor, aparentemente permanente. Ele esperou até que a respiração do atacante se acalmasse até sussurrar, "Eu também te amo, idiota."

Com o corpo saciado e o coração cheio, Tobio pressionou um beijo singelo no cabelo alaranjado diante de si antes de ceder ao sono também.

_______________________

Tobio acordou com o sol irradiando sobre ele numa intensidade tão forte que ele instintivamente cobriu seus olhos com as mãos.

Implacável à sua rabugentisse, o sol riu e arrancou as mãos de seu rosto. "Bom dia, Kageyama-kun!"

Quando a visão de um Hinata Shouyou semi-nu (que estava na cama de _Tobio_ ) finalmente processou em sua mente, ele entrou em curto-circuito. A luz da manhã parecia levar embora qualquer resquício de ousadia que ele tinha noite passada e fez com que ele permanecesse congelado no lugar quando Hinata o presenteou com um sorriso muito encantador dançando em seus lábios.

A luz do sol de verdade entrou através das janelas de seu quarto, banhando o ruivo com quentes tonalidades de branco e dourado, acentuando suas curvas de uma maneira que provava que a luz do luar não havia feito jus à sua verdadeira beleza. Era muito difícil não olhar para ele; com seus cabelos laranjas cacheados e seus olhos cor de mel, Hinata Shouyou sempre foi fisicamente brilhante. Contudo, agora seu ser inteiro parecia mais _acentuado_.

Hinata ganhou um bronzeado, sua pele com a coloração mais escura do que a maioria das pessoas japonesas- especialmente em Miyagi, onde o sol raramente era forte o suficiente para que as pessoas ganhassem uma queimadura de sol, quem dirá um bronzeado.

Isso sem mencionar as _sardas_. Elas já estavam sumindo um pouco, provavelmente já estavam desde que Hinata voltou para o Japão, mas perto assim, Tobio podia ver que elas se espalhavam pela face do menor, como se alguém tivesse pegado um pincel e colocado elas ali.

Seus ombros também ficaram maiores, Tobio notou, a garganta ficando estranhamente seca. Eles estavam cobertos pela camisa de Tobio, mas Kageyama não pareceu se importar com o fato de Hinata estar usando suas roupas. Ele não se deixou pensar no porquê disso.

Uma rápida inspeção da cabeça aos pés para descobrir que Hinata havia ganho músculos; suas panturrilhas e coxas, em particular, foram esculpidas perfeitamente, a força nelas era evidente até fora de quadra. Ser um atleta profissional significava que ele estava cercado dos homens mais definidos do Japão, então é claro que Tobio notava quando uma pessoa tinha músculos, mas _babar por esses indivíduos era uma experiência inteiramente nova._

_Deus, quem não perceberia o quão quente seu parceiro é até depois de terem fodido? " _Ka-ge-ya-ma_ ," Hinata disse, seu tom mostrando que ele esteve chamando o nome de Tobio por um tempo._

_"O que." Esfregando seus olhos, Tobio se sentou na cama, dando uma pausa na sua hora- de-apreciar-Hinata por agora._

_"Eu tenho treino da manhã às oito."_

_" _Quê?_ " Ele disse afiadamente, a ideia de ficar longe do Black Jackal o deixando em alerta. "Que horas são agora?"_

_"Um pouco depois das seis."_

_Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado. Eles ainda tinham algum tempo._

_Hinata se aproximou mais, inclinando-se contra os ombros de Tobio e dizendo, "Eu... eu estava pensando em faltar no treino hoje, na verdade."_

_Com a cabeça balançando em descrença, ele se virou para o atacante. "O quê? Por quê?" Então seu olhar caiu para o colo de Hinata, ele corou. "Oh, suas pernas ainda estão-"_

_Hinata colocou uma mão sobre a boca do maior, também com o rosto verrmelho. " _Não é isso_!"_

_"Então o que é?"_

_Hinata passou os braços pelos de Tobio, sua mera proximidade aquecendo o levantador mais do que a coberta que estava sob seu corpo. "Eu só quero... passar um tempo com você, só isso."_

_O mais alto ficou parado, atordoado e satisfeito com as palavras do outro. "Oh." Ele saiu do seu torpor apaixonado para questionar duvidosamente, "Por que?" Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando Hinata desviou seu olhar para baixo._

_"Hinata," ele começou, ansiedade indo aos céus ao que ele começou a imaginar os piores cenários possíveis._

_"Meu time vai viajar em breve," Hinata revelou devagar. "Nós vamos jogar em Tóquio na próxima semana e os nossos jogos são- não faça essa cara, Kageyama!"_

_Tobio não tinha certeza de que tipo de expressão ele tinha, mas ele tinha consciência do som alto e machucado que ele emitiu, seu peito doendo ao pensar na iminente partida de Hinata. Ele tinha _acabado_ de o ter de volta, não era _justo.__

_"Não me deixe de novo," ele demandou, segurando desesperadamente as mãos de Hinata e se virando para pressionar seu rosto contra o pescoço do menor, seu pulso constante o reassegurando de sua presença. O que ele estava pedindo não era apenas irracional, mas também impossível dada suas profissões, e Tobio sabia que ele soava absolutamente patético agora, mas ele estava disposto a desistir de sua dignidade se isso significasse manter Hinata por perto. "Eu já não te esperei tempo suficiente? Eu já não- fiquei sozinho tempo suficiente?" Sua voz falhou no meio de sua sentença e, para o desgosto de Tobio, ele sentiu um grande tremor tomar conta de seu corpo ao que o calor começou a crescer atrás de seus olhos._

_Deus, ele era tão _carente_ \- Tobio odiava essa fraca parte emocional de si mesmo; ele odiava como isso sempre se mostrava para a pessoa que ele queria se mostrar forte._

_"Merda, eu- eu sinto muito, eu não sei o que eu estou falando, só esquece," ele bufou, suas lágrimas caindo apesar de suas palavras._

_Hinata o trouxe para perto para um beijo antes que ele pudesse se envergonhar ainda mais, pressionando seus lábios sobre suas bochechas repugnantemente molhadas, seu nariz que escorria, sua testa, e então finalmente seus lábios trêmulos._

_"Cadê o meu Kageyama todo frio e indiferente?" Ele suspirou, seus próprios olhos brilhando suspeitosamente._

_"Cala a boca," ele murmurou quando Hinata beijou para longe a última de suas lágrimas._

_" _Você_ cala a boca e ouve, idiota. Eu não vou ir para lugar nenhum." Tobio o encarou e Hinata admitiu, "Okay, eu _vou_ ir para algum lugar, mas não é para sempre! Eu vou voltar – eu sempre vou voltar para você." Com aquelas palavras, ele manteve o contato visual e continuou. "Você pode achar que só porque eu já te derrotei uma vez eu já cumpri com a minha palavra de ser o último a ficar em quadra, mas a gente vai levar isso para o cenário mundial, como aliados ou rivais. E mesmo depois da gente chegar lá, não importa o resultado, eu não planejo ir a lugar algum sem você, Kageyama Tobio. Vá em frente e tente se livrar de mim, porque desse momento em diante, nós estamos _vinculados_ , entendeu?"_

_Tobio o olhou surpreso, coração comprimindo e se expandindo de uma maneira não familiar, fazendo com que ele quisesse vomitar e agarrar alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo. "Isso foi... a coisa mais nojenta que eu já ouvi."_

_" _Hey_ -!"_

_"Fala de novo," ele ordenou, juntando suas testas e agarrando as mãos menores de Hinata nas suas._

_Suas palavras contraditórias o renderam algumas piscadas confusas vindas do menor, mas Hinata obedeceu fácil assim, o olhar se suavizando. "Nós estamos nessa juntos, Kageyama, a partir de agora e para sempre-"_

_Ele colidiu seus lábios juntos, todos os seus medos anteriores sumiram e, por alguma razão inexplicável, uma risada cresceu em seu peito. Hinata se derreteu contra o beijo, os braços se esgueirando através do pescoço do maior._

_Depois de um tempo, Hinata sutilmente se afastou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Tobio ao dizer, "Eu amo você, Kageyama Tobio."_

_Ele começou a se afastar sem esperar por uma resposta, mas Tobio segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, o mantendo ali. Tão seriamente, ele declarou, "Eu também amo você, Hinata Shouyou."_

_Com um sorriso maior do que o próprio sol, Hinata se jogou para frente para deixar mais beijos no rosto do levantador, fazendo Tobio sorrir mais do que ele já sorriu em anos._

_Exalando felicidade, Kageyama fechou os olhos e se permitiu desfrutar do amor e afeto que seu atacante lhe oferecia._


End file.
